Chibi DBZ
by bimbosarahsurfchick
Summary: The Z gang are little kids in playgroup cute! vegeta is as stubborn as ever, Bulma is a spolit little princess, Chichi loves Goku and...Piccolo is green!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Maybe a couple of cans of diet coke and some surfboards, I know for a fact I don't own DBZ; unless perhaps Akira Toriyama is a long lost uncle or something and that I am somehow part Japanese without knowing it. which I don't think I am…last I checked I was british.**

**Anyways, drifted a bit there… **

**This is a little fanfic I just decided to write to wear off writers block.**

**R/R please and enjoy! I might update soon!**

**Chibi dbz**

It was a usual day at the sunnyhill play group.

All the gang were being carted in by their parents one by one; some happy and enthusiastic about going to play others not so happy…

"No. I don't want to go! I am the prince of all Sayans LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"my prince… please, im so sorry, I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." A large man whispered in an almost pleading way.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO I'm going home NOW"

"But your daddy wont be happy if you do that" whispering under his breath he added "he'll kill me"

Little Vegeta's attention drifted as he saw the door open and another adult walked in carrying a small dark spikey haired boy.

"_Kakkorot…"_ Vegeta growled, gritting his small teeth together and clenching his fists.

The large guard saw this as his opportunity to make a break for it; and quickly signed the papers, running out of the fire exit doors before the young Sayan kicked off again.

The play group was an average size; it was all in one big room about half the size of a football field.

The walls were all pained bright beaming colours, one pink, one yellow, one blue and the other a bright green.

A huge sunshine and rainbow were casting down from the ceiling adding to decoration, and a small television was set up in the corner with very childish music continuously playing.

Vegeta quickly noticed his supervisor had gone, and sighed he had just learnt to fly but not even he could find his way home off the Planet Earth. His father deliberately made sure he hadn't gone to any kindergarten without the need of a space ship. In Vegeta's eyes it meant no escape until he was picked up. Shuffling his feet he tucked his tail around his waist in a make shift belt and headed towards the wooden castle.

Bulma had just been dropped off and was scouring the room for her best friend Chichi, both were never seen anywhere without each other. In one hand she had a big brown bear she had just been purchased on the way and she was sucking her thumb with the other.

She looked unusual and had straight blue hair, and perfect blue eyes. She was wearing pink dungarees today with some cute pink trainers with rabbits on the front.

Chichi ran towards Bulma and quickly they linked arms, skipping to the painting corner. Brown bear was chucked onto the floor and soon forgotten about; this was a common occurance with Bulma's toys. Everyday her parents would stop by the toy shop and buy her one to help with the pain of dropping her off.

Goku began to play with a big huge beach ball, and was throwing it into the air trying to catch it.

He didn't notice the shadow creeping up behind him…

"Owwww…" the pain he felt creeping up his spine almost paralysed him, something was trying to kill him. He put all his power into attempting to move his long fluffy tail but it wouldn't budge. It just caused more pain.

Goku let out a howl and burst into tears, Vegeta saw this as his cue and quickly released his grip on his rivals tail. Zooming through the air he sat back at the top of the castle to watch the commotion.

He was the only person who could fly in the building and he was proud of it. Not even poor Goku or as Vegeta referred to him as: Kakkorot, could levitate or do tricks with their ki power.

A worker ran over Goku who was sobbing and cuddling his hurting tail, and quickly lowered theirself to his height, checking him over making sure he was okay. The poor four year old was shaking and had turned rather pale, he was still brawling tears. They had no idea what had happened, and were completely oblivious that the culprit was spying on them laughing his head off in a very mean way.

Vegeta was laughing so much he didn't see the two girls climb up to the top of 'his' castle, they had climbed up the slide.

"That was very mean." The black haired girl called Chichi said folding her arms and glaring at the young Sayan prince.

"why did you pull his tail? Apologize now." The blue haired girl said walking towards the chibi boy.

"Me. Say sorry to that jerk. Just try and make me." He threatened folding his arms and growling.

With swift actions, Bulma pushed Vegeta really hard, he slipped and fell through the bars of the castle and fell straight to the ground with a thud landing right on his butt.

It had been at least a six feet drop, more than three times his height; it had happened so quickly he hadn't even had time to fly.

This time two workers ran to assist the juvenile heir, if he ended up getting hurt they dreaded what would happen to them. The King came from a Planet they had never heard of, but he did have a foul temper and obviously more than enough power to get them sacked and who knows maybe executed…

"Vegeta. are you okay?" a blonde haired girl asked worriedly. She must have been in her late twenties.

"how many fingers am I holding up?" the other girl asked, she had brown hair and looked slightly older than her co worker.

"Its Prince Vegeta to you paupers. I don't need your help. Try and control those bitches up their." He angrily pointed, Bulma had been laughing her head off the whole time. Chichi had turned a funny shade, she was always the one to worry about situations. Bulma was the adventurous brave one.

"Vegeta we don't use language or vile vocabulary like that. No matter the situation. Over to the naughty chair, now!" growled the brown haired lady as she pulled the angry prince off the ground. Maybe she was going to get into trouble for being this rough but not even a royal was allowed to use language like that.

**Disclaimer: please could you R/R thanks! Update may be coming soon if I know you want me to continue! **

I've got loads of other dbz fics too, so if you check out my pen name that's cool anyways thanks for reading love sarah x

**Surfs up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Vegeta sat on the small blue chair, it was nothing like his throne back at home; it wasn't even comfortable just a small plastic blue chair.

"I hate this peasant chair! I REFUSE to sit on it any longer" he said getting up and kicking the chair hard across to the other side of the room.

The adults looked over and shot each other worried glances, when he got into a mood like this, he was as near to incontrollable as anything could get; none of them had the power to stop him, except his own race and as far as they gathered his entire race were back on their home planet until 2-30pm.

Bulma watched the little Prince through a tantrum and saw the naughty chair smack against the far side of the wall and break; Vegeta as much as an idiot as he was always made her smile.

Chichi was pushing a dolls pram across the floor now, even though it had been Bulma who had pushed him off the castle in the first place she still found herself smiling across at him.

"Chichi don't you think he's cute?" Bulma said twiddling one of her blue plaits in her fingers after dazing at the little heir, who was now being given candy to shut up.

"Who? Cute let me guess Krillin!" Chichi said dropping the pram and hugging Bulma. "Can I come to the wedding? I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid!"

"NO! Not Krillin nevermind. Lets go paint." Bulma said linking arms with Chichi and dragging her over to the art corner.

Vegeta was now sitting up on the table in the staff room eating a pile of sugared candy, it was one of the younger members of the staff team that suggested bribery, they had brought in a stash of emergency food encase either of the two Sayans kicked off.

They hadn't thought of the after effects of so much sugar. It would probably be the case all the colourings and addictives would make the young Prince ten times as bad, - or as they were hoping give him a sugar crash so he'd fall asleep until pick up time.

"These are yucky," he said throwing a toffee apple onto the floor and starting on the floor and starting on the jellybeans.

The worker, who had smuggled in the sweets, was carefully picking the rejected ones off the floor and placing them in the bin, away from parents prying eyes.

"Can I go play again now" he said in an almost sweet voice clutching the bag of jellybeans.

He looked a complete contrast to his former self, the youngster shot Bryonny the staff worker some puppy dog eyes then his bottom lip dropped.

"Okay in five minutes, I promise, just sit their for now." She said patting him on the head and turning around to boil the kettle and make a cup of coffee. She had no idea that the Prince was manipulating her.

Goku was watching the happy bears on the television sitting next to him was his best friends Krillin.

Pink and blue fluffy bears were dancing across the screen singing the same tune over and over again. The Happy Bears played on the TV all the time driving both the staff and even some of the children crazy. Only a select few actually enjoyed it; Prince Vegeta saw the 'Happy Bears' as a load of men dressed in bear suits that are gay and hugging each other. Bulma was too intelligent and she usually ripped the plug out of the wall.

_We are the happy bears spreading happiness all around, if you want join us too, make your world a happy happy home. _

_We are the happy bears spreading joy all around, if you want to spread some joy just jump real high and make a noise happy happy bears_

Goku sang clapping his hands and waving along with the bears on the TV, Krillin looked extremely bored he was playing with an action figure he had bought into play school with him.

"Goku… lets go paint with the girls I've had enough of this" Krillin said getting up and trying to pull Goku up from the floor he was cross legged on.

"Wait I just want to hear it one more time. The Great SuperSayan is getting me this CD for my first war day" Goku said refusing to budge and continuing to clap to the music.

"War day?" Krillin said shaking his head. He didn't understand his friend's culture from the Planet Vegetasaii, and he couldn't be bothered to ask, giving up on Goku he walked over to do some artwork to take home.

"Look Bulma, it's a picture of you and Krillin getting married!" Chichi said holding up a scribble of paint. Bulma could faintly make out a girl with blue hair the other was just a round white scribble.

"WHAT no no no" Bulma said raising her paintbrush, Krillin was only sitting a few feet away doing handprints.

"I'll tell him you love him, maybe you can get married today we can dress up in the playhouse!" Chichi said hugging Bulma and splattering her with white paint all over her pink dungarees.

Before four-year-old Bulma could stop her best friend, she was whispering something into Krillin's ear. Suddenly his baldhead began to turn a weird red colour as if he was blushing.

'She didn't if she did, I'll never talk to her again.' Bulma thought in her head, turning away and began to paint a new picture to take her mind off the embarrassing situation.

Goku was now dancing around the television;

"I seriously doubt they have televisions on his Planet." A worker named Claire said to Brynonny as she watched the little Sayan dance.

Her friend nodded and giggled as he began to chase his tail in the opposite direction neither of them could foresee what was going to happen next.

**Crash**

Goku had managed to run straight into the TV, it had tipped over and was now a pile of smoking plastic and shattered glass.

"WOW!" he said standing their amazed at the destruction he had just caused by banging into the happy bears. Fortunately for everybody in the play school the sound had stopped coming out. It was finally the end of the _happy bears_ song.

The two staff raced over to pick Goku up before he touched the broken glass and cut himself. Bare wires were also now showing and the plastic looked extremely hot as it was glowing orange.

Vegeta flew out of the staff room shoving the remaining candy down his t-shirt. He went to go and see what the loud bang had been; maybe it was an alien coming to kidnap him. Secretly he was hoping it was someone really strong who he could fight, looking around to his disappointment all he saw was the smoking wreckage of the happy bears television he hated so much.

"KAKKOROT!" Vegeta growled charging over to Goku who had now been dumped on the other side of the room, and was climbing on 'Vegeta's Castle'.

The poor workers looked on in dismay, it had only been thirty minutes into the day and they wanted to go home. The sugar had clearly not worked; the Sayan prince looked anything but tired.

"Hey next time Bryonny why not just give him red bull instead" sneered a teenage girl called Chelsea.

"Shut-up I was just trying to help. When I was a kid my mother gave me candy to shut me up." Bryonny said gritting her teeth.

"Oh sorry that explains your… mass." Chelsea answered meanly, referring to Bryonny as she was on the chubby side.

"You're going to pay for that!" Bryonny said launching onto Chelsea as she began to pull her hair; the rest of the workers were split between Vegeta; who was now throwing accurate ki blasts at Goku and the two warring staff workers.

"Argggg" Bryonny screamed as Chelsea began to try and strangle her; both girls were literally trying to kill each other, the rest of the workers just looked on not daring to intercept.

Vegeta stopped throwing the ki balls at Kakkorot for a second, to see what all the commotion was about, noticing the big brawl between the two girls. Little four-year-old Vegeta decided to step in…

**Disclaimer: Well that's chapter two! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it, I wasn't expecting people to like it as its not exactly my main fanfic and I don't take as much time and care writing it but I was wrong! **

**Thankyou's**

NeilTheHero- Thanks for the review! Hope you like the new chapter!

DBZKittykitty- Thakyou too for your review! Yes it is cute!!!!

Jax- Awww thanks! I like to try and make my fanfics original! If you like cute fanfics you should check out 'when worlds meet' baby geta is soooo cute!

**Please R/R even if you have before or you already have! if I know people want it update will be hopefully coming soon! Don't forget to check out my other fanfics if you haven't already! Love you all!**

**Surfs up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chibi DBZ **

**CHAPTER THREE**

Vegeta stepped in between the two brawling girls, his tail flickered dangerously and the look in his eyes was of pure excitement.

"AHeyahhh" he shouted as he threw a small blue ki ball at Chelsea it hit her directly in the face knocking her back into the sandpit.

Bryonny just stood their blinking in shock as her co worker was hurled out of the sand pit and then pushed back onto the hard flooring by the four year old Sayan. The fight had been ended and now Vegeta seemed to be almost finishing Chelsea off, Bryonny could do nothing as the sound of cracking echoed throughout the hall.

Chelsea screamed out in pain as Vegeta pushed one of her arms down and snapped the bone, she believed she was going to die the small child looked like he was going to kill her.

"Why did you hurt the candy lady…" Vegeta growled in a threatening voice as he picked up one of her legs and began to bend it into positions that legs should never be put into. Chelsea was almost passing out through the pain.

All the other co workers and the tots were just looking on as the little prince was beating the crap out of the fully grown woman.

"I'm sorry… please… Vegeta" she stuttered as she began to cough up some blood, he gave her a nice round kick to the stomach and was rewarded with a cracking from her ribs.

"Its _prince _Vegeta to you, you whore." He growled as he pushed her leg back yet further as almost a punishment.

"Vege-" One of the managers said but they quickly shut up when they realised how strong he actually was; they weren't stupid enough to tell him off.

"Quick. Phone his father. NOW" instructed the oldest women, she had worked there for over 20 years and had never seen anything like it. Quickly the young worker she had said it to tiptoed off to the staff room to call for backup.

"Wow. He's so strong" Bulma whispered to Chichi as she watched the prince pick the worker up by her hair, Chelsea was screaming out in pain, most of the children were cheering Vegeta on, even Piccolo, the mysterious green kid who always sat in a corner meditating. He hated Vegeta with a passion and there he was chanting him on.

"That's terrible. Why isn't anyone stopping him," Chichi said in a worried tone as Bulma rolled onto her front and watched him with her hands cupped in her cheeks. She looked almost in love.

The television was still a smoking remain, it hadn't been properly cleaned up yet; Bryonny moved out of the way as a bullet like object flew past almost knocking her flying.

It was no one other than Goku! The tiny little spiky haired third class Sayan,

"Kakkorot." Growled Vegeta dangerously as he stopped attacking the almost unconscious Chelsea and turned his attention to Goku. "Get out this is my fight."

"Vegeta, I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore, stop being a bully" Goku yelled, as he took a step closer, stepping over a drip of blood on the hard flooring.

"How dare a peasant like you, tell me the prince of all Sayans what to do; I'll show you…" Vegeta replied taking a step closer to Goku; they were both almost nose to nose now. .

Their tails both fluffed out and flickering uncontrollably and their eyes narrowed like that of strong warriors on a battlefield

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else Vegeta, even if you are older than me." Goku stated clenching his fists up into tight balls.

"I'll teach you… baka."

Vegeta hovered in the air and began to gather his power together ready for the fight with his rival. A blue aurora surrounded him and the whole room began to rock violently with the sheer power the four year old prince was letting off.

Krillin dropped his paint brush with shock, his best friend looked as if he was about to get the pummelling of his life; he hadn't even gotten into a defensive posture yet. Vegeta was in no way about to back down and was well and truly up for the fight.

"_Hello… hi is that Vegeta's father by any chance?" _The timid girl said through the phone receiver; she quickly closed the door to prevent the furious prince from hearing the conversation.

"_No, he is in talks with a very important person at the moment, could I take a message?" _A friendly ladies voice said through the phone on the other end.

Sophie the staff worker cursed under her breath; she panicked not knowing what to do in the circumstances.

"_Well… it's Sophie from the Pre School. We have had an incident with his son Vegeta…" _Sophie said as she sat down on a stool, and flicked the pen about the table nervously.

The voice went silent on the other end. _"I see… well is it very serious? How is the prince's wellbeing?" _

Sophie peered nervously through the pane of plastic glass. _"Well… he's fine, just having a bit of a disagreement…"_

The voice went quiet on the other end of the phone again, and Sophie could have sworn voices were heard on the other end.

"_What"_ a gruff voice said angrily, picking up the receiver it was definitely a male's voice very deep and yet had a very posh tone to it, Sophie suddenly felt like her speech was extremely common.

"_Um. Hi..." _she stuttered. _"Is that Mr… ummm…"_ suddenly she began to panic, what was his second name?! "_Mr Vegeta,,," _

"_This is King Vegeta of all Sayans. What do you wish to address me with today? Or are you just wasting my valuable time." _

"_No… never your royal highness… Well let me explain, your son is being a little bit…" _ She stopped pausing to think of the right words.

"_Spit it out!" _barked the King down the phone angrily. He sat down in a leather recliner chair sighing, his son was causing yet more problems, and his mentor Nappa was in a completely different galaxy at the time.

Goku finally snapped into reality and looked up to the wooden ceiling; his eyes bulged as he saw the slightly older Sayan gathering ki energy ready to attack him; quickly he began to power up himself. One thing he had up his sleeve was a move which his old sensei taught him the Kamehameha. The problem was he hadn't fully mastered it, before he could finish the training he had been made to go back to his home Planet. The last time he'd performed it he blasted a hole through the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

"What's wrong Kakkorot you look pale, you weakling!" Vegeta taunted as he wrapped his long brown tail around his waist and held one of his hands above his head to help support a giant blue ki ball that had just formed.

Goku stood his ground, he was going to fight the prince, and enjoy every moment; one thing about being a Sayan was they always strived for a good fight and the stronger the opponent the more they thrived on it.

"Poor Goku." Chichi said as she backed away nervously, at the precise time all she wanted was for her father to come give her a big cuddle but he was obviously not there. Never would he condone his little girl to be around such unnecessary violence.

"Go Geta…" Bulma murmured as she checked out her little prince, she wanted him to be her boyfriend and what Bulma Briefs wanted Bulma Briefs always got.

_**Disclaimer: Hehe so Vegeta's being a right little aggressive brat isn't he?! What's going to happen next chapter???? I'll give you a clue, soon there's going to be an escape… but who??? **_

_**I will be so grateful if you could leave a review or some feedback, it would be much appreciated. **_

_**I want to say a BIGGGGGGGGGGG THANKYOU to everybody that took the time and care to review the last chapter you all made my day! Well days! From the bottom of my heart thank you, without you all I would still have writers block and would have maybe flushed the laptop down the toilet, it was that frustrating! ; D hmm I wonder if laptops float….**_

_**Surfs up!**_

_**Ps have a great easter people! Don't eat too many chocolate eggs! I know I wont I cant eat them ; - ( they give me real bad headaches. **_

_**To make me feel better you could always leave a review, so while all my family pig out on their eggs on easter day I can just think… I have so many reviews yay:D **_

_**Anyways once again thanks for the people that reviewed last chapter! I love you all!**_

_**Surfs up!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Vegeta stop being a bully, if you come down now you won't get in trouble." Goku shouted up, he completely ignored the lash of insults that the young prince began to throw at him.

Staff stepped back in shock, the arrogant little five-year-old boy was so creative in some of the things he was saying, and he definitely had a nasty but useful talent.

"You're nothing but a pathetic bum boy who eats out of garbage cans." Vegeta growled as he began to power up some more, the flag on the top of the castle fell down with the energy he was letting off.

Goku began to growl himself, he gave up on trying to play the peacekeeper it was obvious the only way to deal with the situation was a good old-fashioned brawl, and he was quite looking forward to it. He was a Sayan after all and Vegeta was his favourite person to fight with.

"Hey why not have a battle royal?" suggested a strange persons voice, it was a voice not heard often at all. All heads turned to the speaker.

"Hey Piccollo!!" Goku said eagerly completely forgetting about the fight in hand, Vegeta still remained in mid air gathering more power, if the Namekian was stupid enough to get in his way he would be blasted too problem solved.

"What's a battle royal?" Bulma asked Chichi curiously.

Chichi gulped, "It's when everyone joins in and the last one standing wins."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bulma shouted, suddenly jumping up; there was no way she was getting involved this was way out of her league. Why couldn't her parents send her to a normal kindergarten after all she was the richest girl on the planet… no expense spared…

"No way!" Krillin protested running over to Piccolo, this green guy was surely nuts; the two Sayans were way stronger than anybody else on the planet. Master Roshi Goku's sensei was an exception however nobody was sure of Vegeta's true power.

"You _heard_ me. Sayans how do you feel playing in the big boy's league? I can harness power you can both only ever dream of." The green Namekian declared his little antennas moving with the energy beaming around the room.

Vegeta stopped gathering energy for a snap of a second, whilst considering the offer; a battle royal did sound entertaining. Back on Vegetaseii it was one of his favourite pass times and he spent many hours duelling it out with many other older guys in an arena. It was a brilliant way to train and get stronger.

"No way Piccolo this is between me and Vegeta." Goku pouted folding his arms, he didn't want the green man interfering; he wanted to have a good brawl with the Sayan prince and put him in his place.

"Shut it Kakkorot. Let me consider broccoli boys offer for a moment." Vegeta interrupted as he remained in mid air, the energy around him crackled with the intense power he had let off. His tail wrapped itself around his waist and he then proceeded to cross his legs in mid air and sit as if he would on an invisible magic carpet.

Goku pouted once again, he hated being told what to do; if they didn't get the fight over and done with soon they wouldn't be able to fight at all. He was beginning to understand what his brother saw in outer space and fighting. Radditz was coming up for 13, he had been training for many years on the home planet of Vegetasei and now he seemed to go into space for long weeks at a time. Goku at first didn't see the big deal in fighting and constant working out. But now something was clicking in his mind and as the adrenaline pumped through his body he felt a tiny feeling of what his older sibling must feel in every battle.

"You…. You can't let them do that Rebecca." Stuttered one of the ladies as she leaned against a pot tree for support, when she took up the job stopping world war three wasn't in the description.

"Oh yeah really! And you expect _me _to get in the middle and stop them huh?" Rebecca said, she was quite a big lady, usually very jolly and happy. She was a natural with the kids, and even they knew their grounds not one child disobeyed her; with the exceptions of Vegeta and sometimes Piccolo.

She helped run the play school in a military fashion but in a fun way at the same time.

"I think a royal sounds a good idea. It starts in ten minutes." Declared Vegeta triumphantly as he lowered to the ground; the power he had formed just crackled away into nothing.

All the staff looked across to each other their mouths agape.

"Vegeta! You know there isn't enough room here for that." Goku said, he felt quite upset, he'd wanted to fight the Sayan prince on his own and now everybody was going to join in. Sadly he sat cross-legged on the floor and concentrated on wiggling his toes, it just wasn't fair.

"Quickly… we've got ten minutes to get backup." Whispered Rebecca to Bryony, they both hadn't realised that the eldest carer had already sent Sophie in to phone his majesty.

They clashed as Sophie came running out, she looked worked up about something her face was flushed red and she had beads of sweat down her forehead.

"Where were you hiding?" barked Rebecca, her jolliness had evaporated all of a sudden and she was back into military mode.

"Shut it, I was on the phone to his father." Sophie indicated to Vegeta as she whispered in both their ears.

"Oh. Well?" the fat lady questioned curiously putting her arms on her hips; she looked dead scary like that.

"Well… he's um. Sending someone straight away, he needs to locate the boys guard or something." Whispered Sophie, she looked back over to Vegeta who was now talking to the two girls Chichi and Bulma. The blue haired girl seemed to be almost flirting with him in a child like way, shrugging her shoulders she looked back to her two co-workers.

"Really! I don't think we need pressures like this, the job is hard enough without alien kids running about the place blowing up whatever takes their fancy, and it can't be good for anybody's health let alone the _normal _children." Rebecca said angrily, Bryony and Sophie just raised their eyebrows in annoyance. Both treated all the children the same, from Piccolo right down to nervous little Krillin.

"Yes, but don't you think if the other children didn't give them so much attention then they would behave differently." Bryony said irritably.

One thing Rebecca couldn't stand was being answered back to, in the army they would have none of that; she liked the place to be ran her way its either she's in charge and happy and jolly which was most of the time or she was angry and bossy like now.

"No. I don't think they are attention-seeking Bryony, now any more answering back from you and I'll take it out of your wages. Little girls should be seen and not heard; after all it's partly your fault the boy went off on one like that. If I did not hear correctly you gave him sugars?"

Bryony bit her tongue; as much as she hated Rebecca she knew she had a valid point, after all she had given the prince candy and chocolate after his tantrum and then he did get ten times as worse afterwards, also it was her 'the candy lady' he was evidently trying to protect from Chelsea who was in the process of getting carried away by two other members of staff on a makeshift stretcher…

Meanwhile Bulma was gazing straight into the eyes of her handsome little prince, he didn't seem to notice the glazed over expression she had' he was to busy showboating and showing off his ki energy.

Chichi had gave up on drawing Bulma away from the trouble maker heir, she went to go and find Goku who was doing what looked to be press ups with one finger.

Amazed was one way to put how she felt, never had she seen anybody at such a young age with so much strength. His tail was acting as a balance weight stopping him from falling over, he was so occupied in warming up, and he didn't even notice Chichi's presence.

"78… hfff…. 79…. 80…. ummm…." Goku paused in mid press up, he forgot he couldn't count higher than 80, he was much better than most his age but on Vegetasei they were taught to count at a very young age, this helped them stay alive in war situations.

"81's next." Chichi whispered quietly, it was then that he stopped exercising dropping onto all fours on the ground;

_He looks so cute like that´ _Chichi thought to herself, his tail wrapped elegantly around his waist as he stood up smiling to her.

"Hey!" he greeted happily, one thing about Goku was he was always so friendly towards everyone, Chichi could see him being some kind of special peacekeeper or maybe even winning a Nobel peace prize one day.

"Hi.." she said shyly, moving her foot from side to side, she looked back up to see Goku staring straight into her dark green eyes.

"Why are you so quiet?" he laughed in a friendly way, he had no idea that she had a crush on him.

"I'm NOT" she growled angrily, and then she pouted. "Well maybe sometimes. Sorry."

"I don't understand, why you sorry? You've not done anything wrong. Now that big bully Vegeta on the otherhand…" Goku said narrowing his eyes as he looked over to his rival.

Chichi took a deep breath again and sat down on the floor next to Goku, she had a faint whiff of cheese which she ignored.

Vegeta was now flying around the room with Bulma being held by just his tail; she'd never experienced anything like it before and was loving every second. The staff on the other hand were frantically running around on the ground calling the young Sayans name continuously as if he was a dog running wild.

"This is so cool!" Bulma squealed as he flew agilely under the slide and then jetted back up to the ceiling giving her a funny feeling...

Disclaimer: Hey there! Hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you think, reviews help spur me on to write more and post my work up. Sorry its taken so long to update lately, FF seemed to have been down for the past week or so…. Anyways enough excuses…

**Pwetty pweze leave a review I will love you for it : 0 ) **

**Surfs up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHIBI DBZ**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Oh my Kami… he's going to drop her."

"This isn't covered in the insurance…"

Vegeta shot under the rainbow slide and zoomed back into the air, Bulma kicked her legs; the feeling of flying was so amazing totally out of this world, she felt like a bird; so free and in high spirits.

"Bulma… come back down…." Whined chichi, in half amazement and shock as she watched her friend be carried by the strange new boy; there was no way anybody was going to take her in the air like that! Last time she went on an aeroplane she had thrown up six times. Anything higher than six feet made her feel extremely nauseous to say she was afraid of heights was an underestimation.

"Earthling… do you think I would drop you?" Vegeta said smiling in amusement, part of him was shocked that the young girl enjoyed being thrown through the G Forces; most hated it, he firstly intended on flying her about to make her scream but for some reason he was enjoying just carrying her about and listening to her cute giggles.

"Please don't…" Bulma gasped suddenly, when she heard the Sayan prince ask the crazy question.

"Okay…" with that he deliberately dropped Bulma leaving her to fall twelve feet to the hard white flooring.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed all the staff at the same time; one elderly lady actually fainted on the ground.

"NO! Geta!!!!!!" shouted Goku suddenly springing up into the air, his friend was going to end up splattered on the floor, she was falling through the air very quickly; in a matter of half a second he was halfway across the room; their was no way he was going to get there in time.

Closing her eyes, Bulma waited for the impact to happen, the ground was getting closer and closer; why had she allowed the stupid moron alien to carry her in the first place, he was a psycho child; he'd proven that many times that morning already. She was stupid to let him fly her that high in the air, why hadn't she listened to Chichi? Now she was going to die, die die die.

Closing her eyes tighter, she was only two or three feet before hitting the ground, waiting for the pain…. It never came.

Opening one eye slightly she blinked, was she in the afterlife? It had been a quick death that was for sure, she opened it wider; to then feel the sudden rush of warm air hit her. The sunlight was so bright she had to blink and let her eyes adjust, looking down she was even more scared to see long green strips of grass below her, and little dots that must have been the tops of trees.

She was flying, and not just flying low, she must have been at least one hundred feet in the air soaring above the land like she did in her dreams.

Looking up she saw the culprit, Vegeta was holding her round her stomach with his long fluffy tail, he hadn't left her to get squashed; that didn't explain how come they were both flying to goodness knows where. The rate the fields and woods were going past below them, they were miles away already, where was he taking her? She had little choice but to follow now after all.

"You son of a-" little Bulma shouted out angrily, before biting her tongue, she had quite a strong vocabulary for a four year old.

"Hehehehehehe!"

"Your mean and horrible and nasty!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing!!!!!!!!!"

"Be quiet or I might accidentally drop you again… hehehe."

"Then drop me, it's better than being held by an evil smelly doufous alien."

Vegeta grinned at his new little friend, she had more courage than most earthlings; if he didn't know her, the prince would have believed Bulma to be a Sayan without a tail. She surely had the strong willed attitude and the arrogance.

"Did you hear me, or are you deaf as well as dumb Vegeta? I command you to drop me!" yelled Bulma glaring up into the boys dark mysterious eyes, he had the most ridiculous smirk plastered across his features and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I suggest it is you who is the stupid one, why not look down before you tell me to drop you. I mean its up to you but I'm sure you wouldn't be feeling to healthy when you actually reach the earth."

Feeling slightly sick, Bulma looked down then wished she hadn't; they had certainly gotten much higher during her verbal sparring match, a tiny line symbolled the long deep river that ran from the mountains down to the village near the pre school. The trees were tiny green speckles and they were still climbing higher. Mist began to shroud them as they went through the clouds.

"Vegeta…." Bulma whispered quietly, in both fear and awe; she'd never felt so far above the ground in her life, her ears were popping with the high altitude and her legs had gone to jelly. The clouds were quiet and mysterious they looked like they could be jumped upon they were so fluffy and white.

All what was holding Bulma in the air was Vegeta's long windy fluffy tail, it was that which was preventing her from plummeting all those hundreds of thousands of feet down to the ground.

Whimpering slightly she closed her eyes, before she felt herself being pulled tighter and closer to a familiar warm body.

"Look, I'm not going to drop you." Vegeta said softly, as he felt her long blue hair touch across his face. She smelt so nice and her hair was so pretty and silky.

"Promise me…" Bulma whispered lifting her arms up and wrapping them around the surprised Sayans neck, blushing slightly as she buried her head in his t-shirt he stopped gaining height and continued to fly straight on through the never-ending white carpet of clouds.

"Oh my Kami… oh my… one of our children has abducted another…."

"We are so sacked."

"You know what? I don't want to get sacked, I quit."

"Do you think we should call the cops?"

The staff were all clustered in a circle panicking, even the fat ex army lady was speechless, they had practised for real life abductions with adults but never before for a four year old kidnapper.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted angrily to the ceiling, he couldn't believe he had just deliberately dropped Bulma and then kidnapped her taking her to goodness knows where. If only he had one of those computer devices his father Bardock owned he could track the prince down, but all he had was some candy wrappers, a quarter, and his power pole.

"That Sayan… he has an evil about him, I must rid him before he takes over my role in conquering the Earth." Piccolo declared angrily throwing his turban on the floor in a fit of temper.

Nappa was racing through the darkness of space at top speed; stars were shooting past him his spacepod rattling with the intense forces he pushed upon it. Growling in irritation the huge Sayan slammed his fist on the spongy exterior of the craft.

He had been disturbed from a very nice mating session with his newest concubine because of the troublemaking four year old. Again.

Wishing he had never taken up the duty to guard the prince he sent a communication link to the red haired lady promising he would return again to see her soon, she would be more than happy with the amount of money he had paid her at any rate.

**Disclaimer: Hope that you liked this chapter, sorry it's a little short but remember quality over quantity! ;0) to make it up to you I will ensure the next chapter is REAL LONG!**

**I just felt this was a good place to leave it, anyways hope you liked it! You'll have to let me know. **

**Thanks everybody so so much for taking the time to review the last chapter, it meant so much to me! Thanks! **

**Must go! Please leave a review if possible, (blows you a kiss)**

**Love Sarah x**

**Surfs up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"FLYING NIMBUS! WHERE ARE YOUUU?" Goku called out loudly across the shell shocked playschool room, Chichi was in the corner crying for her best friend, and the staff were standing wide eyed in deep shock.

"We are so sacked." Bryony stated grimly as she collapsed onto the floor straight into some paintings that were drying. One of the pictures shot across the floor landing paint down and causing a big dark smear that looked like blood.

Krillin peered out of the double glass doors into the bright blue sky; the only thing he could spot was some tiny birds high up and the mysterious woods in the distance, not a single flying alien in sight.

"Please don't hurt Bulma…." He whimpered to himself, as he picked up her teddy bear she had thrown carelessly onto the floor earlier, he held it close to his chest and imagined it was the beautiful blue haired girl. It still smelt of her strawberry shampoo, Krillin was going to treasure it forever.

"Wow! That's my house, how'd we get here so quickly!!!" Bulma squealed excitedly as the Sayan prince glided smoothly through the puffy white clouds and down into the bright blue sky, she loosened her grip on his neck and waved her arms madly, she truly felt like a bird soaring through the sky.

"You live there?" Vegeta said in a shocked tone aloud to the girl, her house looked like a palace; not nearly as big as his castle back on the planet Vegetaseii but it looked huge compared to most on the planet Earth. Maybe she was a royal like himself, she certainly had a spirit about her that most didn't have.

Bulma nodded her head excitedly causing her blue hair to flow into Vegeta's face, he growled slightly but the smell of her strawberry shampoo soon took away the anger. He pulled her closer to himself as he gave her an aerial view of her monstrous sized house.

"Capsule Corp…" he read aloud, Bulma giggled slightly.

"No, cant you read the rest silly, its corporation. My daddies business he is the richest man on in the whole world!" she gloated turning around so she could face him; her back was against the complex that was whizzing below them at a great speed.

"Not as rich as my father, he is the king of Vegetaseii, that makes him much richer than your dad blue girl."

"Hey! I have a name you know, now use it buster!!" Bulma yelled as she crossed her arms angrily. She hated it when people didn't use her true name, B was an exception.

Vegeta smirked, the girl truly was remarkable, nobody but her, would ever dare talk to him the way she did, from the moment he had fallen off the top of the castle earlier that morning he knew something was different about the human. Something good… She had the audacity to stand and laugh at him, most would cower and beg for forgiveness.

"What's your name then? oh yeah I remember Arial." Vegeta said sarcastically referring to the little mermaid movie Nappa had forced him to endure on his way to Earth.

He knew she was called Bulma, since his first day at pre school she had been the first person he actually took any real notice in, with the exceptions of his arch rival Kakkorot.

"What!!! Who's Arial!" Bulma yelled as she struggled in his grip, Vegeta grinned at her sudden bout of anger, however he wasn't expecting her to wriggle as much as she did; it was a close call he dropped her around fifty feet before catching her just above the roof of the huge home.

"Oh just a girl I know." Vegeta lied as he began to float back up on the thermals; Bulma had turned a pale white shade after her falling ordeal. Her arms were now wrapped back around Vegeta's neck, his tail secured around her waist.

"Oh…" Bulma said quietly as she snuffled,

Vegeta tightened the grip around her waist and placed a hand on her back she felt so warm and soft; he could have stayed like that all day and still want to hold her for longer. The young boy was completely oblivious to her snuffling, he was in a world of his own.

"You think we ought to be heading back now?" Bulma whispered quietly, she sniffed loudly and brushed a stray tear away onto Vegeta's blue Sayan armour he couldn't see her cry she was too strong for that.

"Why you don't wanna go back already do you?" he said surprised.

Bulma tried to shrug her shoulders whilst still clutching Vegeta's neck; he got the impression she didn't mind and smiled secretly to himself.

"I want to show you a really nice place I bet you've never been before." He said softly, Bulma opened her eyes wide he didn't sound the same his aggressive voice had gone and was replaced with a much softer almost normal tone of voice.

He gently brushed one of her blue strands of hair out of his face with his spare hand, it was really annoying him, couldn't she tie it up somehow.

"Sure, its not far is it?" Bulma said quietly as she leaned back and let the warm breeze hit her face, it felt so summery and refreshing. Whoever that Arial girl was she hated her, but there was plenty of time to deal with that all later; she couldn't exactly argue with the temperamental Sayan prince whilst flying thousands of feet in the air anyway.

Vegeta shook his head then showed his infamous smirk.

"No it's not far at all when you fly with a super Sayan."

Bulma was about to say something and ask what a Super Sayan was, when he suddenly had a new bout of power that seemed to come from nowhere, the entire aurora around the Sayan prince turned a bright blue, his hair stood even further on end than usual, Bulma could feel the energy around her soak into her body it gave the four year old a warm new-found sensation she'd never experienced before.

"So you're really a prince of a faraway planet?" Bulma said dreamily as she closed her eyes to the warm glowing feeling she had.

"Yes of course, my father is the ruler and one day I shall be the king, I am already the strongest being in the galaxy." Vegeta said proudly as he twitched his tail excitedly at the prospect.

Bulma just sighed happily, as she watched the land glide below her nothing could deter her carefree mood, '_I hope geta can teach me how to fly one day.'_ She thought to herself as she breathed in his delightful scent.

Goku jumped upon his bright yellow fluffy cloud, his sensei master Roshi had given it to him as a present a few months ago; he felt his back and ensured he had his trusty power pole. Feeling the stiff firm wooden pole he smiled. "Nimbus go find Bulma!" he instructed his cloud, with that it zoomed out of the door flying over the receptionist Leona who was sleeping with her head on the desk.

Chichi wailed and fell onto the floor, she was distraught not only had her best friend been kidnapped by the alien boy, now her future husband had flown off to rescue them on a fragile fluffy cloud. Nobody had bothered to invite her along, she sobbed into her little dress then sniffed loudly as she heard the little bald boy approach her.

"Goku will save her Chichi; he's the strongest kid I know!" Krillin said optimistically as he held Bulma's teddy bear tightly under his arm, he had made up his mind; when Goku brings her back safe and sound after kicking Vegeta's sorry royal butt, he was going to tell the beautiful blue haired girl how he really felt about her.

Nappa hit the control panel hard as he finished the video link with the king, "Damn that boy!"

The 'Milky Way' galaxy was appearing in view before him, the tiny cluster of stars was unmistakeable it was the second time that day Nappa had seen it. Closing his eyes his thoughts began to drift back to the beautiful lady he had been passionately embraced with before the rude interruptions.

Vegeta bit his lips in concentration, originally he was going to take Bulma to the 'end of the world' a place he found most beautiful and mysterious, but his stomach was telling him different.

Thinking more about it, he didn't even know what possessed him to act this way around the blue haired human. Sure females on his planet were stronger but none had looked so pretty as the rich human. After all he was only five, his father would never condone of a Sayan Prince even becoming friends with such a weak being, snarling to himself at his stupidity he looked to the sky for help. Maybe his mother would answer him for once….

Bulma interrupted his focus, by gently tugging on his tail. "Where are we going then princey?" her confidence had returned after Vegeta mentioned Arial, at first she'd felt really cross but that was replaced by a different feeling as he powered up further; now she was back to looking into his dark mysterious eyes.

All her life she wished she was a princess, now a real prince was holding her whilst zooming through the air and over her colossal sized back yard. Maybe this was all a really weird dream; perhaps she'd eaten too much candy before going to sleep again.

Vegeta ignored her question and just continued to fly, he made up his mind; his stomach needed tending to before anything else, he hadn't eaten in hours and without food he got really irritable.

Bulma persisted on pulling his tail again, this time much harder.

Vegeta growled angrily and pulled his long fluffy tail away from her waist, "Stop it unless you want to be dropped again, but this time I wont catch you."

Bulma instantly pulled her hand back, she had already been dropped three times, she didn't appreciate a fourth… if he carried on like this she was going to have a deep fear of heights for the rest of her life.

Breathing heavily, Bulma angrily crossed her arms. "I was just asking where you're taking me!"

"I'm going to find food _there_." Vegeta snapped back, the girl as beautiful as she was, had began to wear on his short patience; he should have guessed she wouldn't leave it there.

"Food! I thought we were going somewhere beautiful and… somewhere I've never been… FOOD!"

Vegeta hesitated and contemplated dropping the girl to hold his sensitive ears after enduring her yelling,

"Yes, food I need fuel to stay alive. A super Sayan does not power himself with nothing and I wasn't going to eat that excuse for breakfast which Nappa served up."

"Huh Nappa? Yeah but cant we go somewhere else afterwards… maybe an exotic island or… we can go hunt for a pink unicorn I've always wanted one of those!"

The five-year-old prince groaned, "What's with girls and pink stuff?"

Bulma chose to ignore this comment, as she allowed herself to be flown to the destination; she too was beginning to feel slightly hungry maybe it was due to the adrenaline pumping through her body. "So who's Nappa?" she asked again.

Vegeta sighed heavily; really the girl was as nosy as she was pretty. "He's my guardian, a protector and he's a fat load of use I'm so much stronger than that bald freak all he's good for is flying the spacecrafts."

"WOW! No way you have a spaceship?" Bulma gasped, not even her family had one of those, she was sure her father would give anything to see the craft and how it worked. He was the best scientist and mechanical engineer on the entire planet, he'd invented the capsules, which could fit almost anything into a tiny plastic container shrinking it into size until opened.

"Yeah" Vegeta said dryly, earthlings really could be primitive at times they hadn't even mastered space travel how did she think he came to the planet Earth each day.

Little did the young prince know Nappa was already on his way to sort out the 'little' situation Vegeta had sparked off at the preschool by abducting a fellow child… and Nappa was pretty angry…

A few minutes later, after explaining to Bulma in more detail about his home planet and destiny to become a true Super Sayan, the Four year old Bulma, and five year old Sayan prince touched down at a small well known burger restaurant. It had a big yellow M in the shape of fries…

"This will do, it smells nice." Vegeta said promptly as he released his tail from Bulma, she looked up at the McDonalds and smiled to herself.

"McDonalds… how original, you could at least have gone to burger king _your highness_."

"Shut up, or I'll leave you here blue haired girl."

"CALL ME BLUE HAIRED GIRL ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL-" Bulma was cut off as Vegeta delicately wrapped his tail around her neck.

"You'll what blue girl?"

Bulma growled, then angrily turned her attention to the family sitting on the tables outside the diner. They looked shocked to see two small children on their own, the one with the huge spiky hair holding the girl by the throat with what looked to be a fluffy appendage…

"Some parents just cant control their kids." The father said, as he returned back to his Big Mac.

"I don't know Russ. Our children aren't exactly saints, you just don't see it because you're always at work."

The father angrily slammed his burger down, and then glared over the picnic bench to his wife; the impact of the burger made the umbrella in the centre of the table shake.

"Listen its not my fault if one of us has to work to pay the bills and keep food on the table. Perhaps you'd prefer it if I quit my job and lived off welfares for the rest of my life?"

Vegeta smirked, then released the now quiet Bulma, the gentle breeze wafted her scent his way and he had to say he like it… it smelt even better than the burgers and fries cooking…

"I'm not saying that Russ… its just if you cut your hours down and stopped stressing about work when you actually are at home, then perhaps we could have some more family time like this."

"WHAT! YOUR PATHETIC WOMAN! The only reason I work as many hours as I do, is to get away from YOU!" with that, the man sprang up from the table and stormed over to a huge black 4x4 then started the engine.

The red haired lady looked just as furious as her husband, quickly she swooped up her two twins and hurried them off to the car, before the father drove away leaving them stranded. They left behind the food they had been eating.

Bulma turned to Vegeta and frowned slightly, "That man reminds me of you."

"Well that annoying harpy must be your mother, she sure acts like you."

Bulma growled in frustration, she was nothing like the angry mother, if anything she would have said the lady was being a peacekeeper; the horrible fat man on the other hand…

"You tried to strange me with your stupid tail."

"_Strangle!_ PLEASE! I was simply standing up to your challenge, you made a direct threat towards me. As for strangling you, I could kill you with much less effort if I wanted. I was just showing you I am stronger than you."

"I don't know how to take you Vegeta. One minute your nice and the next you drop me, or try and choke me with your tail!" Bulma yelled, she had never been treated in this way before. At this particular moment she didn't care if Vegeta left her, in fact she would rather phone her father for a lift then fly back with him anyway.

Vegeta scowled then held his hands over his sensitive ears. "Just shut up and go inside, your yelling is making my ears hurt."

"OH SO YOU DON'T LIKE YELLING HUH!?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and prevented himself from blowing up anything, the girl was really beginning to test his patience.

"Look I'm going to get breakfast, do as you please _girl_."

"Oh so your backing away, you know what your pretty cowardly for a prince!"

Vegeta turned around, his anger was now clearly evident; raising two fingers effortlessly he conjured up a bright blue ki ball then pointed to Bulma…

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Sorry, this chapter dragged on a little longer than expected, I have a BIG thing planned for the next instalment! Vegeta is a bit unpredictable isn't he? Perhaps we will find out why soon! I HAVE SUCH A GOOD PLOT HERE! Hehe. **_

_**Sorry I just had to wind you up there, hehe it's a secret! **_

_**Well I want to say a special thanks to EVERYBODY! Who took the time to review the last chapter, .**_

_**P.S YEAH MAN! Vegeta is so like Stewie! Its totally weird, I hardly watched family guy (I prefer American dad) so I watched some of my brothers seasons and its like wow… vegeta does kinda have the temperament of little stewie… **_

_**Anyways I must be going! I have plenty more writing to do today before I go out after dinner! **_

_**Please leave a review if you can it will be so much appreciated! **_

_**Oh it might be a teeny bit longer until the next update, as I go on holiday soon so I wont have access to a computer although I'm thinking of taking the laptop. I will however try to update before hand, but if it is a while then don't fret! **_

_**Gotta go! And thanks again! **_

_**;p **_

_**love sarah x**_

_**surfs up!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chibi DBZ **

**Chapter Seven**

"Look I could kill you with no effort at all. It would be easier than shooting fish in a barrel." Vegeta growled, the blue ki growing rapidly in size by the second. It was true Bulma was just a puny little human.

Bulma took in a deep breath of oxygen, was this it? Was she going to die at the hands of an alien child? She had to admit he was damn hot even if he was threatening to murder her outside McDonalds. How romantic… what a great first date.

The smell of hot grease filled her nostrils and made her cringe slightly. Vegeta on the other hand was advancing towards her slowly and dangerously with his hand raised; to say he looked angry was a serious underestimation. Small lines flickered across his forehead and a strange blue aurora surrounded the prince like a barrier from the tip of his head right down to his fluffy tail.

"Please…. Vegeta I'm sorry… you're not a coward, not at all…. in fact your one of the cutest guys I know!" Bulma spluttered her hands shaking with fear, stepping backwards she almost fell over a stray ice-cream sign advertising a Mcflurry.

Vegeta blinked at the loud clattering sound of the metal sign falling onto the concrete, smirking he raised his hand higher into the air ready to blast the girl into the next dimension. People inside the restaurant had begun to stare boldly through the glass windows at the odd fight before them.

A very young powerful looking lad, and a terrified blue haired girl, neither could be any older than six. It was an extremely rare sight!

"Sweet dreams princess."

Closing her eyes, Bulma fell back onto the floor in terror; the concrete feeling much harder than she imagined. She heard a loud splitting sound as her pink dungarees tore with the impact.

It was a much more humiliating noise than the ice cream sign crashing to the floor.

Vegeta grinned, before evaporating the powerball effortlessly. He never expected that kind of reaction from the loudmouth human, perhaps her screaming some more or even lashing out trying to hit him he'd have liked that.

Instead she collapsed onto the floor crying like a little child, she was a little child…

Looking down at her, the Sayan prince was suddenly filled with a strange emotion. It felt raw and powerful yet it hurt like hell, never before had he felt this annoying unexplainable pang.

Bulma was lying in a pool of tears, her cute pink dungarees ruined and her pride in tatters, the little heiress looked a terrible state, blood seeped through a small graze on her hand as she took loud deep sobs.

The adults inside the complex all tutted at the young boys behaviour yet none bothered to get involved. One particular tall businessman grinned at the scene as he bit into his McChicken Sandwich, he was enjoying the little battle through the glass and wanted to see more action from the boy; he looked like he had much potential even if he was scaring the shit out of little girls with glow sticks.

"Why are you crying?" Vegeta asked quietly, his voice sounded weak and unusual, the pang he was feeling increasing by the second. Clutching his chest he suddenly remembered a _very_ serious thing what Nappa had told him.

'_**If your chest clamps up tight, and you struggle to breath. Well kid; sorry to say you're dying it's probably a heart attack …That's why the human over there is under the blanket.'**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled suddenly, he clutched his chest in the spot the pain felt most. Strangely he didn't have the breathing symptoms, Bulma on the otherhand was still sobbing uncontrollably on the concrete floor.

"Girl, do you not care that your prince is dying!" Vegeta yelled pointing to himself.

Bulma didn't reply, she was crying even more and nursing the small wound on her hand; the prince had scared the life out of her. Right this second the only person she wanted was her mother to hug her better and a nice mug of hot chocolate; … yet she was almost certainly hundreds of miles from home after the flight…

"Listen stop blubbering and pay me attention! I think I might be…" Vegeta took a gulp, the air tasted greasy and stale. "I think I'm having something called a heart attack."

Taking a deep sniff, Bulma slowly lifted her head from the ground; the first time since the fall. "Look what you did." She pointed to the nasty graze that was bleeding on her right hand.

The pang felt like it was going to burst through the Sayans veins now; he was beginning to feel sick as well. If he was having a so called heart attack he'd need medical attention before he ended up under a blanket too.

"Why are you still crying baka? I didn't blow you up did I? - You were just clumsy. Now pay me attention I'm much more important than you can imagine… I'm the great prince Vegeta. I cannot die I'm too young! I haven't even become a real super Sayan yet…" Vegeta dropped off in the middle of his speech as the girl rose slowly to her feet.

"I want to go home." Bulma said quietly, she looked into the large glass windows and saw her reflection and that of the short Sayan prince.

"And I don't want to die. I think my priorities are more important female."

Vegeta had no idea; the pang inside him was actually an emotion deep inside. Guilt.

'_I'm not feeling very hungry anymore. I think I've got to get medical help… why am I having this problem? I'm the strongest being on my planet… except father of course' _

"Aren't you even going to say sorry?" Bulma whispered as she turned from the window looking him straight into the face; tears were evident in her bright blue eyes.

Vegeta almost took a step back in shock; the girl was blaming him for her embarrassment. Sure he'd _threatened _to send her into the next dimension but he hadn't had many intentions of actually doing it. She was far too fiery and pretty for that, it would be a waste.

"_WHAT. _You honestly think that me, the prince of all Sayans would apologise to a weakling human." Vegeta sneered; the girl must have banged her head as she fell over. The human was really on a different planet if she expected him to lower himself and perform such a weakling act.

"Yes." She whispered back, her voice sounded so weak and broken; her once proud and confident self had been shattered in a few seconds.

Nervously Vegeta shuffled his boots back and fourth across the concrete paving. His tail had drooped and was flopping lifelessly behind him and he had lowered his head. "I cannot apologise…"

"Then we cannot be friends."

Suddenly Vegeta lifted his head back into the air, "Friends!" he chuckled slightly then almost burst into laughter. "A Sayan needs no 'friends' we only need ourselves and our pride. Friends are for weaklings."

"I don't believe you can be so mean." Bulma said quietly, she took a loud sniff and wiped a tear from her cheek with her injured hand. Little droplets of blood fell onto the floor.

Vegeta felt his chest clamping at the sound of her voice, every time she said something stupid it hurt. Of course he was mean; he was a warrior prince; it would hardly fit his image if he'd run around in a pink shirt saying please and thankyou, whilst helping old people across the road.

He'd always been the type of kid to give them a push into a path of a bus when they get in his way. He'd never EVER wear pink not even if it was the last coat and he was in Antarctica OR an even colder planet… as for saying sorry. That was the weakest word ever wrote… unless of course he was being sarcastic but then that was completely different.

Bulma turned to face a car booming around the car park at top speeds, she couldn't bear to look at the horrid rich boy before her any longer. It all happened in a few split seconds…

A loud explosion suddenly cracked around, and rocked the McDonalds restaurant causing the glass in the windows to shatter. Dust was kicked up from nearby farms causing a smokescreen of sand. Car alarms were going off all around the complex, their different tones mirroring in with the screams from people.

"What… what…" Bulma stuttered, a large shard of glass had narrowly missed her landing a few inches away. Vegeta was standing with his arms folded glaring up towards the bright blue sky. Seemingly unfazed by the sudden chaos erupting around him, it had to be a terrorist attack. That was the only feasible action. Unless…..

"Was that you Vegeta….?" Bulma whispered, she didn't dare know the answer, the dust was beginning to sting her eyes and the screams of pain and fear was deafening the four year old heiress.

This was nothing but a terrible nightmare, Vegeta had been angry that was for sure…

The ice cream sign had now been thrown across the parking lot by the force; and had landed face down in the dirt.

Laughter drifted through the gentle breeze, even over the sounds of angst and the sirens in the distance. Vegeta was growling under his breath, he could make out three powerlevels above the rest of the weak humans; these were much stronger than any others on the planet.

Vegeta growled again in reply, choosing to ignore the blue haired heiress; he shot into the sky. Perhaps Freeza had sent his troops to find and attack him on the planet Earth. It had to be them…

Looking up into the bright sunlight, little Bulma squinted as she watched the arrogant hot-headed prince turn into a tiny dot, smoke was still pouring from the other side of the food joint and a small gathering of employees and customers had appeared at the fire point where the four year old was now standing.

"Little girl, where's your mummy?" A tall red haired lady asked nicely as she bent down to Bulma's height.

The blue haired 'princess' stuck her tongue out to the aghast woman. "Daddy tells me not to talk to strangers."

"And a good thing too, there is too many bad people about. Your daddy is obviously a very clever man!"

Rolling her eyes, Bulma pouted her lip. "Then why are you still talking to me?"

"Because there's been a nasty accident and your mummy or daddy should be looking after you."

"I flew here with a prince." Bulma said simply, she then turned back to the smoking restaurant. She didn't want to stand and talk to the strange tall lady for very long; her father was true in what he said 'never talk or take treats from a strange person unless daddy or mummy says so.'

After all her dad was the famous Doctor Briefs! THE most intelligent man (and the richest) on the planet.

"Little girl, don't tell tales. It's a nasty thing to do." Scolded the lady as she folded her arms across her huge chest. She was middle-aged, had bottle red hair and was donning a long yellow Japanese style dress which was way too tight for her.

"I don't tell tales lady." Bulma replied without even bothering to turn around, she was busy trying to workout what the bratty prince was doing.

Vegeta was hovering in mid air keeping out of view; three shady figures were just ahead of him laughing loudly above the smoke and fumes. The McDonald's it seemed hadn't been the target of their attack. A huge crater colossal in size had been a highway just a few moments before. Now it had gone.

"Brolley did you really need to blow up all those cars mate?" a familiar voice said above the rest.

The tallest of the three growled loudly. "Yes Turles, I am the legendary super Sayan fool, I can do what I like."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, the three were obviously rivals of his. _He _was the only Sayan who was to become the legendary. It was _his _birth right, in _his _blood. Not those pathetic peasants…

'_Wow, they destroyed a bunch of cars and some tarmac. So strong'. _Vegeta scowled sarcastically in his mind.

Fortunalty for Vegeta it didn't look like the three strangers were Freeza's minions, that was a very good thing indeed.

"HEY VEGETA! YOU BEST NOT LEAVE ME HERE… YOU MEANY! I DON'T WANNA BE FRIENDS ANYWAY!"

The prince widened his eyes in shock, Turles, Brolley and the stranger also turned their attention to the blue haired girl on the ground.

"Well well… what do we have here?" Brolley asked, licking his lips at the little four year old. The others chuckled menacingly to themselves as Brolley continued. "Very pretty indeed…."

The short blonde girl gritted her teeth as she hissed. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile remember? Baka."

Brolley narrowed his eyes angrily but chose to ignore the comment from his 'friend'.

"Don't you ever shut up girl!" Vegeta yelled back down to the ground, quickly all eyes turned from Bulma to the Sayan prince who was only a few metres away. They hadn't realised she'd been shouting at him until he'd ranted back down.

"Hmmm… you look familiar." Turles mumbled curiously, his tail flickering excitedly behind him.

All three of the gang looked the same age as Vegeta, none could have been any older than five years old; all were chibi's. Brolley being by far the tallest out of all of them. The blonde girl was the only one without a tail.

"You're a Sayan too huh." The one called Brolley growled, he was the first to move closer to Vegeta almost as if inspecting him. Vegeta growled at the sudden intrusion into his private space.

"I am not just any Sayan fool; I am the great prince Vegeta. Feel privileged peasant breath that you shall die at the hands of a Royal; most aren't as fortunate it's your lucky day I guess." Vegeta announced proudly, as he folded his arms across his chest; his tail flickering calmly in the warm gentle breeze. He felt a sudden burst of new feeling fill him, the pain he'd had earlier disappeared as quickly as it'd hit.

Still he was oblivious that it was guilt.

"Of course! Now that's why you look familiar!" Turles yelled, pouncing out of the dust cloud they had made of the former highway below. It had been carried over to the, on the light westerly breeze.

Vegeta flicked his eyes angrily to the newcomer, shockingly he looked a clone of Kakkorot; '_he must be a twin with that baka back in hell's castle.' _Vegeta thought to himself as he referred to the pre-school. Everything about the 'kids prison' looked like hell to little Vegeta. The bright colours, the flowers, the ridiculously over happy atmosphere, and as for the naughty chair… on the prince's home world misbehaving children were punished much more severely…

"You. Peasant boy with the horrid hairstyle." Vegeta sneered pointing to Turles.

The blonde girl chuckled at the insult to the Sayan, and flicked her own hair back in an adult way.

Turles grinned enthusiastically, and then looked to the taller boy as if to receive a command.

"Answer him then." Brolley growled, imitating Vegeta by folding his arms.

From where Bulma was standing it looked a stand-off in the air, she couldn't believe she was getting left out! The interfering lady had moved away and was tending to what looked to be a casualty amongst some rubble on the far side. A wall had collapsed upon them; blood was smeared across the concrete and stained the bricks around.

News crews were just beginning to arrive, along with the ambulance and fire trucks; sirens were getting louder by the second It would only be a matter of time before her father or mother saw the TV and came to rescue her from this palaver.

Goku was shooting through the clouds on his flying Nimbus; the ground was hurtling by so fast it blurred beneath him. His trusty power pole on his back, and two Sensu beans in his pocket he headed towards Bulma's powerlevel; Vegeta had sure travelled both _far _and _fast_ in that short space of time. He only hoped Bulma was okay and still in one piece, if Vegeta wanted a fight Vegeta was going to get a fight…

**Disclaimer: Hi there! **

**I'm sorry its taken (again) so long to update; I've just started a new job and work four days a week getting up at half six owch. I had the best holiday I think I've ever had. It was totally awesome! Five foot clean surf everyday! With the exceptions of the last two which was three feet perfect to practise techniques anyhows! **

**Seriously, in the summer its out of this world I was expecting almost flat conditions! WOW! So sorry but you can understand the lack of time I had whilst away to write it was like. Surf, eat, sleep, and then again. Two weeks of H E A V A N. **

**I want to say a HUGE BIG GIGANTIC HUMUNGOUS COLLASAL size thanks to every person that reviewed the last installement! If that was you. THANKYOUUUUUUU. **

**A spankey new chapter will be coming soon, OOOhh spankey I love that word. I'll try and get it done ASAP what with work and everything, but will hopefully be done soon. **

**Please leave a review! Reviews help make me a happy little girl, and help make me want to write when I get back from a heavy surf or a hard day at work (or both) **

**Thanks again people! Lots of action and great stuff planned for next chappy whappie. **

_**Surfs up, may the surf always be big and clean. Oh of course and safe. No hungry great whites. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chibi Dbz **

**Chapter Eight**

"So you're related to that baka Kakkorot?" Vegeta said as a smirk crept across his features.

The peasant with the messy hair was certainly a clone of the thicko Saiyan back at playgroup, the only difference being he had a large scar across his cheek and was wearing unmistakeable Saiyan battle armour.

He was the only of the three to be wearing true armour, and yet he looked to be the weakest with the exception of the blonde female of course she was obviously just there for show.

Turles growled loudly then frowned, "Yes unfortunately I am his twin, but I can assure you I am the strongest and I'm also not a pushover like that clown."

Vegeta broke his smirk into a frown, maybe he could get along with this Turles they both had one thing in common **hating Kakkorot**.

"I certainly hope that you are, this fight would not be any fun if I could just blast you into the next dimension."

Brolley and the girl laughed at this comment, Turles chuckled his tail flickering with excitement at the prospect of a fight and not just any fight he was going to brawl with the prince of his people.

What a showdown.

The tallest Saiyan chuckled menacingly as he wrapped his tail back around his waist. "My, my arrogant aren't we?"

Vegeta grinned in response, he knew he could be arrogant and he didn't care. His priority was making sure the baka girl Bulma was kept safe, these imbeciles were obviously dangerous they had just after-all blown up a highway and half destroyed a crowded restaurant.

His eyes glistened with the prospect of fighting the new kids on the planet, their was nothing the Saiyan prince liked better than a good duel; he would teach those clowns a lesson that was for sure!

"Hey Eighteen, do you have anymore of the grape juice?" Radditz asked as he smirked towards the blonde haired kid, she chuckled in reply and shook her head.

'_Eighteen Pfft what kind of a stupid name is that?' _Vegeta mused to himself as he prepared for the first attack; it looked like the leader Brolley was going to fight first, so long for leaving the best until last.

Radditz cursed as he continued to pay his attention to the loud mouthed prince; his eyes kept flitting down to the cute girl on the ground. He was surprised she hadn't scampered away by now.

Brolley was really taking his time, Vegeta was growing impatient by the time this kid attacked he would have graduated high school! "Are you going to attack or not coward." He ultimated as he clenched his fists into tight balls and growled loudly.

The girl called eighteen was still laughing menacingly, she looked much older than her age and was wearing a strange green jogging suit with her hair cropped short; she did look extremely pretty, although to Vegeta she was the face of a monster.

Radditz interrupted the awkward silence after Brolley did not answer Vegeta. "Hey Brolley, why don't we play rock, paper, scissors to make it fair."

"Never, I am the strongest hence I am the leader. It's just me and Vegeta." Brolley growled as he flew closer to the smirking Saiyan prince.

"Just to let you know before I kill you; I am the legendary super Sayan… something that you will now never aspire to become kid." Brolley hissed as he grinned manically and began to power up much to Vegeta's amusement and surprise.

How could this baka child be a super Sayan? Absolutely impossible, Vegeta was the only Saiyan with the powers to beable to reach that level and even he needed much much more training before he could even contemplate being almost there.

Nobody knew how strong he actually had to become, as it had been centuries since the transformation of the Saiyan.

The prophecies however all fell on Prince Vegeta, it was his fate and his duty…

This Brolley child was obviously delusional, he looked a little older than the prince of all Sayans and was built like a fighting dog.

Huge muscles, and piercing black eyes with a flickering tail. This kid was not one to be messed with. Then again Vegeta didn't care who or what he messed with providing he was the one in the fight.

"I think your brain must be the size of a peanut if you think you're a super Sayan. Obviously you don't know who I am." Vegeta laughed threateningly as he pointed to the group of bakas.

They really needed to be taught a lesson, and a lesson they were going to get…

"You've picked the wrong Saiyan to mess with!" Yelled Vegeta as he finally began to power up, gathering as much energy as he could muster until he glowed a bright blue and the air began to crackle.

Brolley remained motionless as the ground rumbled down below and the dust began to rise into the air like a smog cloud. Vegeta continued to power up screaming loudly as his body absorbed even more ki.

If he wanted he could blow the entire planet into the next universe, there was only one Saiyan stronger than the prince and that was of course his father King Vegeta.

It meant back at the pre-school in reality they had little to no hope in controlling the Royal brat when he got in a true temper tantrum.

Bulma gasped as the ground began to crack under her feet, it was a real life earthquake and here she was standing outside a half destroyed McDonalds!

Around her people were darting about searching for shelter, even the paramedics and rescue team were cowering under a sheet of metal and seemed to be praying.

Nobody had any idea that this was no ordinary earthquake; they were all completely oblivious to the four children three with fluffy brown tails; hovering above their heads.

Bulma quickly sidestepped as a large chunk of brick fell from the top of the burger joint narrowly missing her.

Not one bystander stopped and helped, even the nosy woman from earlier had disappeared probably to protect herself from the 'earthquake' everyone completely ignored the cute little four year old staring aimlessly into the sky.

Brolley smirked, as Vegeta rushed forward and punched him square in the stomach; it hurt much more than he'd anticipated however he still didn't fight back much to Vegeta's anger.

"COWARD!!! I'll teach you to just stand there!" Vegeta lifted his left hand into the air and released a huge ball of energy straight into the face of Brolley who blinked and frowned.

"Please don't tell me that's all you've got?" Brolley muttered, "Pffft Super Saiyan whatever were you thinking. You're nothing but a pathetic royal cockup."

Bulma was suddenly blinded as a bright golden light blazed all around, it felt to the little girl like the sun had came crashing down to Earth in the exact spot she was standing.

This was way weird.

Screaming seemed the best option as she ducked into a braced position and covered her eyes, damn why didn't she still that crazy old turtle mans sunglasses when she'd had the chance?

Vegeta seemed right now the least of her problems, where was Goku when she needed him?

Goku was in fact hurtling towards the bright golden light. He was still miles away and his flying nimbus looked like it was getting tired, it was beginning to slow up more and more as it whizzed through the big puffy white clouds.

"Cmon Nimbus! Bulma's in trouble." Goku mumbled anxiously as he petted the side of the small yellow flying cloud. This seemed to help, it moved with a little more power as the ground blurred beneath the young Saiyan.

In no time he would reach the battle zone, what was that pest Vegeta up to? Causing more trouble no doubt.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hi all! **

**Sorry for the delay in posting this, I have been really busy writing all my fanfics I have way to many to be considered healthy:-D **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, it will be so much appreciated! The next chapter should be up really soon as I have split this into two parts.**

**Any feedback is excellent, also if anybody has any ideas; I had a really great idea from a reviewer to add in the kids (Trunks goten etc but from the future) that was such a great plot bunny! **

**THANKS! **

**Well I must be going, I have the next chapter of this to work on. **

**Thanks again everyone who reviewed and please… well leave a review, **

**Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chibi DBZ**

**Chapter Nine **

Vegeta stood gasping as he took in the sight before him, Both Radditz and Turles applauded as the dust settled and the golden aurora finally became clear.

Brolley had transformed into a Super Saiyan, he looked as though he had just stepped out of a legendary book standing with his hands crossed and a smirk planted across his face.

His hair was now a holy golden yellow, and his eyes a cerulean blue, he looked just like the statues and paintings of the ancient legendary from centuries before.

Everything Vegeta had aspired to be… was now standing and mocking him in the form of a third class.

"Not so cocky now are we?" Radditz called out as Brolley chuckled to himself and seemed to pose for Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince was completely speechless, it couldn't be… what had this guy done that he hadn't?

It was his fate to save the Saiyan's from Freeza. Not some freak that nobody had ever heard of… It had to be a mistake, just some light tricks and new technology.

Their was only one true Super Saiyan to-be and that was him.

Anger and frustration blinded the prince as he powered up, his tail now puffing brown with the huge amount of static electricity he was generating; all around him the sky darkened as he continued to gather energy. "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The Earth began to crack more, this time splitting right between Bulma's short little legs; scurrying out of the way she decided to make a run for it.

The new guy had just turned blonde and he looked really scary.

Vegeta was yelling at the top of his voice, the wind picking up by the second until it was reaching gale force. Still he continued to push his small body and generated more bright blue energy.

Never before had he felt so enraged and humiliated, his temper was even out of his control; anything could happen.

Brolley remained motionless and was watching humorously still in Super Saiyan form, did this arrogant prince not realise he was completely wasting his ki?

Eighteen, Turles and Radditz were watching on transfixed with the Super Saiyan and the bratty Royal having a tantrum.

Radditz pulled out a strange little gadget with a red light and pointed it towards the battle zone before Eighteen smacked it from his grip and it cascaded down to the ground.

"What you do that for!?" he yelled angrily as he gritted his teeth, his tail flickering intently like an angry cat.

"Brolley doesn't like his photo being taken." Eighteen hissed as she continued to watch the fight, Vegeta looked as though he'd almost finished powering up.

"You've smashed my camera; you're buying me a new one."

She ignored the last childish comment and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Brolley would tell you himself."

Radditz gulped, "Maybe you're right… he is the legendary after all."

Vegeta flew at super speed towards Brolley before disappearing and emerging behind him.

Before the Saiyan prince could even lay a punch into the other Saiyan's spine he turned around and cracked him square in the jaw.

Blinking back the pain, he gritted his teeth and tasted fresh blood.

Looking up into the mysterious blue eyes of the Super Saiyan, the prince found himself growing weak at the knees.

That had been his fastest attack and Brolley had guarded like it was nothing, he'd even had time to attack back before Vegeta knew what hit him.

The prince stood no chance against this super power, it was out of anyworld he'd ever been too.

"How did you-" Vegeta spluttered before he was flicked with Brolley's tail and sent hurtling through the roof of McDonalds leaving nothing but a small gaping hole.

As his body hit the ground a nasty crack followed before a weak groan.

The newly transformed Brolley laughed menacingly before turning to his gang leaving the five year old prince to swallow his pride and cry himself to sleep.

Bulma cringed as she heard Vegeta slam into the ground, their was no way anybody could have survived that; he must have been at least 1000 feet in the air before he'd been smacked down to Earth.

She felt a surge of pain as his unmistakeable cries of pain and anguish reached her ears, he sounded like he was in agony.

The laughter especially from the blonde girl caused her to feel furious as she rushed through the broken doors to try and see if her prince needed help.

Wait had she just thought that, **her prince. **

No, no no no no.

Vegeta sucked in a large mouthful of stale air, every bone and limb in his body felt like it was going to malfunction and with every breath took he could feel his small lungs half collapsing.

To say he was beaten up was an underestimation, in short he was dying. The great Saiyan prince Vegeta, beaten by a third class.

The worst part was he'd been Ko'D, Brolley had moved with such agility and was so strong that he'd not managed to land a single hit on the other child.

"I'm supposed to…. Be a…. be a Super Saiyan…." He mumbled, sucking in another painful gasp of oxygen as he moved his head painfully to the left.

Even his tail felt as though it was going to drop off as he moved his hand and felt a warm trickle of blood from where it had flopped. Never before had the little prince been so beaten and bloodied.

If only he was back on Vegetaseii with his father and the elite guards… if only he had spent more time training and concentrating on his techniques then perhaps he would be the one who was a super Saiyan.

Not the one who was lying lifelessly in a stinky dark restaurant whilst his attackers laughed just a few hundred feet from his head.

King Vegeta would be so ashamed if he could see his son now, all the training and the sparring-completely wasted; he was no stronger than the next peasant.

A lone salty tear trickled down Vegeta's face as he felt even more pain, his body couldn't take it; spitting out the warm blood that was filling his mouth he tasted the iron and promptly vomited and breathed in deeply. His ribs were certainly broken, that might have explained the amount of pain he had whilst breathing, he could only hope it wasn't damage to his organs inside; the fall had been really hard even for a Saiyan.

"Urggg" he moaned to himself as he tried to move his legs, it was pointless of course they'd been broken.

His head filled with images of his castle, he would never see his planet again it must have been his duty to die at such a stupid fight with this stranger he didn't even know existed… this was what fate had obviously lined up for him.

"Geta… are you okay?" Bulma said shakily as she crawled over to his lifeless form and gently stroked his wild spiky hair. It felt so soft, just like her teddy bear Mr and Mrs Briefs had bought for her on the way to pre-school.

His tail looked just as soft; reaching out her other hand she gingerly touched it and stroked it slowly. Oh it was just as soft.

Quickly it reclined back like a snake and Vegeta growled inhumanly, his eyes flickered open and he stared straight into her big blue ones.

"Its you." He muttered distastefully as he closed his eyes again and faced his head the other way, she wasn't exactly going to save his tail; he needed some real medical help like a rejuvenation tank or maybe just a cuddle from his mother.

He really, really missed her, not a day passed without the temperamental little prince thinking about her, or pining for the queen to return back to the castle.

In reality he knew she wasn't coming home, his father hadn't even bothered to spin him some wonderful lie, instead he told him plainly that she was dead and there was nothing anybody could have done about it.

Bulma felt slightly hurt by his seeming disappointment at her presence, shrugging it off she noticed how much of a bad condition he was in, the little Saiyan needed hospital treatment and fast.

"What has he done to you?" she whispered softly as she brushed the back of his head soothingly; for all Bulma knew the guy who had done this could decide to finish the job with her in the building.

Vegeta sucked in a deep painful breath and chose not to reply, the girl was not helping the situation by reminding him that he'd just so shamelessly lost for the first time in his life.

Had he known fighting and losing was this painful he would have thought twice before choosing to become a Super Saiyan, pain was something the little five year old was not familiar with; being a Saiyan made him have a high tolerance level towards pain. Much more than a human could ever wish for.

It wasn't just the excruciating pain that made him feel so low and stupid, what hurt more to little Vegeta was his pride; it had been torn apart and then blown into a million pieces.

Sighing as a big fat tear slid to the scorched floor, Vegeta was glad he wasn't facing the annoying blue haired girl. Why couldn't she just leave him alone and mind her own business?

Crying was a new experience for him, even after his mother died he'd never really cried instead he opted to close off all his feelings and almost bottle them up inside his body, secretly he was emotionally exhausted and really missed her warm touch and familiar scent.

He'd do anything to see her again, absolutely anything.

Now the once proud youngster was lying on the floor and crying himself to sleep like a weakling; all whilst his attackers mocked him.

"Go away." He muttered, as he gruffly sniffed trying to hide the fact that he was crying. The girl could not see him being so weak, it was humiliating and pathetic.

Bulma softened even more when she realised he was in fact crying, the boisterous little prince did have emotions after all, seeing him so defenceless made her heart beat fast.

This just wasn't fair, he was her prince and she wanted to help him.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Bulma replied stubbornly as she leant down onto the floor and moved closer to him, some blood stained her little pink dungarees.

Vegeta smiled to himself, but instantly hid it somehow she was making him feel slightly better and he couldn't word out how or why.

She was a girl, he usually hated girls.

Goku arrived at the nasty scene of devastation; he could hear the high pitched wailing of the sirens miles away from inside the forest.

The stench of smoke and the choking dust was enough to make the young Saiyan choke as he walked through the crumbled buildings in search for Bulma and Vegeta.

This had to be the work of the evil little prince, it could be nobody else; Goku growled angrily and clenched his fists together, people were certainly dead he could sense it.

What had once been a concrete strip for cars was now just a flattened plain of rubble and shrapnel.

Glass had been blown from the surrounding buildings, whilst innocent civilians were cowering under whatever they could find.

Strolling calmly over to an overturned picnic table Goku tried to make conversation with a pretty skinny lady who looked as though she was trying to hide. "Hi there." He said seriously, but smiled warmly and held out his hand as a good will gesture.

The lady stuttered and took in deep breaths of air. "You're… your one of them aren't you?" she said finally, as she rejected his hand and chose to cling on to the leg of the picnic table.

Tilting his head to the side he cutely pouted, why was it adults never made any sense. "Excuse me, I don't know what you mean." He pointed out then placed his hands behind his head in a carefree way waiting for the lady to explain.

All the time he still had his daft smile painted across his chibi face.

"You… You have a tail like them." The lady shakily pointed to Goku's tail before quickly placing her hand back around the table as if it would protect her if he chose to attack her.

The lady was dressed in a pretty satin skirt, with a striped blouse and posh black shoes. Her hair was hazel brown in colour and long and brown with tiny wavelets at the ends, she could have easily been a model for a magazine not that it made any difference to little Goku.

"Yeah I know I gotta tail. Its really useful!" Goku gleamed as he wiggled it and hugged it in a really cute way like it was a teddy bear. "Excuse me, but I was just wandering what happened around here? It looks pretty nasty."

The lady opened her eyes aghast at the little child, he really had no idea.

Chibi Goku looked so innocent, he wouldn't hurt a fly; within minutes the lady found herself warming to his big friendly smile.

Brolley had moved on quickly followed by Radditz, Turles and Eighteen; they were heading for the big tall tower in the distance that stretched right through the clouds.

Kami's lookout.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: So Vegeta was no match for the legendary Super Saiyan! Will he survive? How is Goku going to react? Find out next chapter when they have the ultimate duel! **_

_**Please leave a review, it will be so much appreciated! **_

_**Thanks to everybody that commented on the last chapter, you all really inspired me to get this chappie finished so quickly. Thanks so much I need a kick up my butt sometimes!**_

_**Love to hear what you thought of this chappie, did vegeta deserve to get his butt kicked so bad? Let me know.**_

_**Update hopefully be coming soon! **_

_**Surfs up!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chibi DBZ 

Chapter ten

Bulma kneeled even closer to the still Vegeta, he had passed out now and she suddenly felt very alone in the dark dusty rubble of the restaurant.

If the prince didn't get help fast, Saiyan or not, he would surely die. Something Bulma knew little about, except when her pet tortoise Raddish was buried in the garden. She had never seen Raddish since, and she certainly did not want that to happen to her prince.

She did the only thing that she could think of, she wasn't leaving him. She had promised him that she wouldn't.

"HELPPPPPPPPPP!" her quiet little screams, echoed throughout the building, causing even more dust to settle. "HELPPPP PLEASE HELP ME!!!"

To the little four year olds dismay, her calls for help were not answered. Outside she could make out the sounds of the sirens and fire engines but nobody had came in just yet.

Everybody on the outside world were oblivious of the two young children that were inside the crumbling building.

Vegeta groaned, as his wet eyes phased in and blurrily focussed on the dark surroundings he was in. his tail flickered giving Bulma a momentary feel that he was going to be okay. This was short lived, as he groaned and promptly coughed releasing some blood.

"I'm going to die…" the prince whispered weakly as he forced himself to look at the blue haired human. Why was she still here?

This was the most shameful and weakest moment of his short life.

Perhaps he would join his mother in the other world, maybe he was just never supposed to rule his planet or become a true Super Saiyan. He was the strongest, he had been the strongest until he allowed himself to be beaten by that mere fool minutes before.

That mere fool that had somehow harnessed the power to become what he had never…

"Your not…" Bulma whispered, as she pulled her hand to his forehead as her mother did to her when she was feeling ill.

He was very hot, it wasn't a good sign, her mother never let her out of the bed when she had a temperature. He should really be back home with his mummy wrapped up in blankets and resting.

Vegeta did not even try and move, he just allowed the girl to touch his head. His tail flickered weakly, as he almost purred at her touch.

It was just like his mother used to do….

* * *

The gang reached Kamis lookout, the little tent at the bottom containing Oopa and the older Indian his father, had been blown into smithereens just for the fun of it, by 18.

Thankfully the two native Indians were deep in the forest, hunting for salmon in the river. Nothing was left of the little red tent except a small crater and a charred eagle feather.

Brolley stood admiring the tall tower, as the others began picking fruit off the nearby trees for dinner. He had changed back to his normal form, and was feeling mightily proud of himself for defeating the prince of the Saiyans so easily.

It was almost too easy.

Radditz jumped from the top of the tree, causing the ground to move under his feet. He could of course fly, but it was sometimes much more fun to climb the traditional way.

Several red apples rolled onto the floor from his pockets, as he bent down and picked them up. In his tail, he had yet even more apples being clutched tightly.

The other two were still in the tree, and were throwing apples at one another trying to knock each other out.

Earth seemed quite a nice place; maybe hiding on the spaceship hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"I wonder what's at the top of the tower." Turles questioned curiously, as he bit into a crunchy apple and proceeded to throw a large one at Radditz hitting him hard on the head.

Brolley just smirked, and did not reply. He was going to find out what was at the top, and then he was going to claim the lookout for his own.

It was a nice size for the perfect tree house.

"Do you not have meat fools!" He barked, as he looked at the fruit they were baring in their hands.

18 looked over to Radditz and Turles, who both shrugged and quickly dropped all the apples they were carrying.

"So…. What do we cook?" Radditz questioned, as he looked hopefully towards 18 and licked his lips.

Brolley growled, "you hunt something idiots. Did your parents not teach you anything!!"

Both Saiyans looked at one another, their parents were the same, of course they were. They were siblings.

Bardock had usually been in space, whilst their mother had died when Turles and Goku had been born.

"Not-"

Radditz was halted in mid-speech as his younger brother smacked him hard over the head. They couldn't look weak before the legendary Super Saiyan unless they wanted to end up the same as the young prince.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I'm sorry that this is such a ridiculously short chapter, I am also sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to update Chibi Dbz. **_

_**I have to confess, I have got myself snowed in with fanfics… me thinks me have started a few too many at the same time! **_

_**I promise that I will try and update as soon as possible, and I thank you so much for your patience and continued support! Hope you have enjoyed, please do review and mark this as an alert as more will be coming this way soon:-0) **_

_**Love you all! **_

_**Xx**_

_**Surfs up! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chibi Dbz**

**Chapter Eleven**

Goku looked over to the horrid destruction before him.

Humans were screaming, some were lying on stretchers covered in bandages and others were being packed into big ambulances with flashing lights.

The road which was once a highway was now gone, and all what was left of a building was some crumbled rubble and broken glass.

Goku quickly held his tail between his legs, and pulled his hands over his sensitive ears, as a helicopter flew overhead and a new fire engine appeared on the scene with its sirens blaring loudly.

If what the lady had said was true, Vegeta had not been the culprit of this attack on the people. Vegeta would certainly not be friends with anyone, he was a one-person kid.

He was the child that thought he could bully everybody, and run things his way.

He didn't have friends, only people that followed his every move and obeyed his every command.

Goku cringed as the chopper landed, causing debris and dirt to fly up through the air as though as space pod were taking off. Never before had he seen a helicopter, and to the four year old third class Saiyan. It did look really scary.

The giant metal arms of the helicopter were sticking out like huge probes, and the razor sharp blades that were werring in the wind made the man-made machine look like something out of a horror movie.

For the first time in his life, Goku was fighting the urge to destroy the metal monster. He knew it was wrong, but he was just so scared.

The young Saiyan froze, and uncovered his ears when he heard the unmistakeable scream of Bulma over the loud engine of the huge helicopter.

Completely forgetting about the killer machine for a second, Goku concentrated on where Bulma could be and why she was screaming. It was obvious Vegeta must still be with her and holding her captive.

What a bully.

Goku growled with anger, and then without thinking twice about the scary machine he ran as fast as his legs could carry over to where he guessed his blue haired human friend could be.

He could hope…

Radditz and Turles looked at one another, and then back to the large pig-like creature that was grazing on some dead looking grass.

Neither had ever hunted before, and so neither knew what to do next.

"Do you think we shoot it?" Turles asked his older sibling, as Radditz sweatdropped and eyed up the large boar.

The pig had monstrous sized tusks and was at least four times there size, as it ripped up some more grass both Saiyans gulped in unison.

Back on Vegetaseii they had been given the food already cooked, they were by no means first class or Elites; but as their father had been working in space and their mother passed away, they were supplied food and shelter in turn for training and preparing to become space pirates when they were older.

Both watched as the boar moved over to a large bush bearing red berries and observed as it began consuming the berries at a rapid rate.

"You don't think we could just get some meat from humans?" Turles asked, as Radditz once again did not reply.

The boar grunted, as it suddenly smelt the two young Saiyans in the downward breeze. It stopped gorging the berries, as it looked about and listened for any noise from predators.

The boys froze, then looked to one another in surprise before Radditz released a giant…

**BURPPPPP **

The boar grunted, and then followed the noise quickly turning into a charge. The dust from the path was flying into the air like a cloud of smoke, and the ground was shaking with the weight of the huge animal.

"You think its gonna eat us?" Turles asked, before Radditz growled. "RUNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Goku ignored the shouts from bystanders and paramedics as he forced himself into the rubble of the former fast food restaurant.

He could now smell Bulma, she wasn't very far away.

Letting his eyes adjust to his new dark surroundings, he coughed gently before her eye pitched shouts for help boomed through the rubble almost damaging his sensitive ears.

She was very close, "Bulma I'm here!" Goku shouted back as he looked around for any sign of the bratty heiress or the stubborn prince.

Bulma was crouching over the princes still form, as she sobbed with joy at hearing the familiar voice. Vegeta had not moved for a long time, he was either asleep or had passed out from his painful injuries.

Placing a hand back upon his head, this time he did not move or even blink.

Softly she whispered soothing things into his ears that help was near.

Vegeta did not move, in his dream-like state he could hear the girls voice. Yet he could not see her, he could also see a strange bright orange sun that was shining down upon the darkness around him.

Could it be that he really was dead? After all those people he had killed, and all the fights he had won against people much stronger and older than himself… was it true…

"GOKU!!!!" Bulma shrieked, as she felt the young Saiyans forehead again realising he was getting much hotter.

All around the walls were crumbling, and the roof creaking dangerously as the emergency services hovered above them.

New dust filled the half-demolished restaurant as the youngster coughed and bit back the tears that were forming.

What she would give to go flying just one more time, she didn't even mind if he was mean to her again…

* * *

_**Disclaimer: An update yay! I hope you all like this chapter, please do leave a review! **_

_**I'm currently celebrating I can at last drive! I passed my test a couple of hours ago and now its like… wow hit me am I dreaming! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chibi DBZ**

**Chapter Twelve**

Turles rubbed his aching head, and looked over to Radditz who was lying flat on his stomach breathing heavily.

It had been a close call with the wild boar; if it had not been for the quick thinking of Radditz to attack the pig then they would defiantly have been added into the food chain.

Although both Saiyan's had been trained for battle, neither had ever been taught nor have had to catch their own food before… it was a steep learning curve for them both and yet they had accomplished it.

The boar was lying bloodied with a huge gaping hole through its side where a ki had blasted its skin. The smell of burnt pig clearly smelt quite appetising to the youngsters as they recovered from the fright.

Earth did have some big scary monsters after all, they were scarier than the beasts on Vegetaseii… giant tusked stampeding things….

"Boy am I glad I'm a space pirate." Turles chuckled, as Radditz flopped over and flickered his tail happily.

"Yeah training is so much easier than hunting." Radditz agreed as he growled and got up onto his feet in one jump.

The boys walked over to the huge dead boar, and kicked the carcass as if to check it was dead. When both were satisfied Turles grabbed his pointed ivory tusks, and Radditz its back legs and they took off into the sky.

Both looked so small compared to the monstrous sized flying boar carcass, to any onlookers it would have looked that the pig was flying on its own.

In just a few short seconds they arrived back at the tall tower that they had started.

* * *

Goku quickly looked to his friend and the Saiyan that looked really ill.

Bulma was stroking the young princes forehead and she suddenly looked much older to Goku, he sweat dropped when he saw the blood coming from the prince.

Being a Saiyan Goku could feel his friends power level fading fast, the prince's power level was now much lower than Bulmas and seemed to be dropping by the second.

"Bulma you need to stay away… I have some medicine in my pouch that can help Vegeta." Goku quickly said, as he bent down besides the Royal heir and began searching in his large pouch for his magical beans.

"You don't know any medicine…" Bulma said hopelessly, as she began to sob and look to the broken roof and twisted steel for help.

Goku was super strong, and he was also the nicest boy she had ever known. He was a true hero at the playgroup… the only thing was… Goku was not the brightest crayon in the box…

"This is a special bean given to me by a friend of my grandpas." Goku said as he continued to search through his large pouch.

He could feel some old peanuts he had been storing, and the yo yo that he was obsessed with. He even felt the sharp pin badge he had stolen from his older brother. He could not however feel the squashy little sensu bean.

Vegeta groaned, and coughed a little before his tail flickered as though it was his last breath.

Goku began to grow frantic as Bulma stroked the prince's tail to stop it from moving. It seemed to be working, as he relaxed and calmed down slightly.

Pulling out everything from his pouch he littered the dusty flooring with even more items.

A tiny fluffy bunny, a funny looking rubber and a strange balloon like object that he had stolen from master Roshis draw…. Goku could not read the Durex on the packet but it looked like a good water balloon.

"Don't die Geta…" Bulma pleaded as she began to cuddle the unconscious prince, she felt so sorry for him… he was going to pass away without any of his family in a dirty dusty restaurant on a completely different planet to his own.

He was a prince…

"I can't find it…" Goku said panicked, as he began to kick the things away that he had stored in his pocket.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, out of sheer luck the tiny green bean shone from the floor next to the iddy biddy toy bunny.

In a flash Goku seized it, and bent down with Bulma next to Vegeta.

The blue haired heiress looked to the bean, and then turned her nose up snobbishly. "Goku you clown, that's just a jelly bean."

Goku looked at the bean, and then back to the seriously injured Vegeta.

Gently lifting the prince into a sitting position he cradled him as he had seen his grandfather do before. "I don't know what it's called, I can't remember its name but it doesn't taste like a jelly bean no way. A funny talking cat gave it to me."

Goku slipped the tiny green bean into the princes mouth, and waited for him to swallow. If he was to weak Goku knew he would have to force him to eat the bean.

Bulma gasped, and then she sobbed as she watched the prince swallow the bean as Goku rubbed his neck helping the bean to go down.

Everything the Saiyan was doing now was instinctive, he did not see his grandfather rub the neck, and he had certainly not seen his grandfather holding a blue haired girl back with his tail.

Vegeta did not move, he remained as still as the rubble on the floor and for a brief second he looked to have stopped breathing all together. Was it too late for the young beaten prince…

"I told you it was just a jelly bean…" Bulma sobbed as she burst into tears seeing the dead prince.

It was a nightmare for her, a day that was going to scar her for the rest of her life… her one and only prince had been killed trying to protect her…. She had hardly even had time to get to know him….

Goku held his breath, he did not know what was taking so long. Could it be that he had done something wrong? Or perhaps it was too late and the prince really was too injured to recover.

Releasing his tail from around Bulmas waist, he let her scream out and cry out for her parents. Their was nothing he could do now… he had never seen a person die before and it wasn't very nice.

How was he to tell his planet that their prince had died, and gone to the land that nobody returned.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I had to leave this chapter here… I just feel in a really mean mood to torture you all ;o) hehe. **_

_**Please do leave a review, I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I have been fighting writers block which is not very nice. That accumulated with the amount of work from college and work and well… you get the picture. **_

_**I had all these ideas, but then when I tried to write them it all looked wrong and stupid; and then my pc had a virus which was really nasty and I suddenly got my inspiration back! All of my reviews helped, I read through each one and then finally figured that maybe my writing didn't suck so much after all… **_

_**Update coming soon, I have already began writing the next chapter woohoo! Please do leave a review, it will mean so much to me and your almost guaranteed that it will help get my buttocks in gear and get the chapter up - **_

_**Many thanks **_

_**Love sarah x**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chibi DBZ **

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Vegeta felt the darkness around him suddenly begin to lift, It felt like a thick dark fog smothering over his face; then he heard a faint shouting seeming to come closer.

It was just as though he was in a deep tunnel or a dark cave, and the light and voices was the way to the exit. Just follow the screams, and he would soon be free.

Groaning he lifted one eyelid, and then closed it again. Goku quickly grabbed Bulma's hand as she stopped in between screaming for her mother and father.

"IT'S WORKING!!" Goku yelled excitedly, as Bulma pulled out of his grip and bent down towards the little lifeless prince.

Vegeta growled and tried to move his legs, they really hurt but it was nothing to the pain he remembered before blacking out. Was he really that strong that his body recovered on its own…. Could it be that he had that power…

Forcing his eyes open, he felt the presence of two more people. Both were staring straight at him with big wide eyes and mouths agape.

The prince suddenly felt in a dream-like state, his wounds were healed; he was in a strange dark place and the fool Kakkorot was gawping straight at him…

"I'm in hell!!" Vegeta yelled, as he panic stricklenly jumped up from the dusty spot on the floor, leaving only some bloodstains and the collapsed wood and rubble.

His legs which had been broken, were now working in full action as he took a slight step back; to the joy of an applauding little Bulma. Her prince was alive!

Now he could go back to bullying everyone at pre-school and ripping the heads off the innocent fluffy teddy bears... She didn't have to say goodbye after all.

He really was the great prince Geta!

Goku danced around with excitement, he'd never seen the beans work like this.

He tried to high five the frightened prince who had now begun to show a hint of blue. Little Vegeta knew he had been quite a bad boy, and he had been told numerous times that when he did finally pass away; he would end up in the land of evil… The land of his worst fears, and the people he hated.

It would be a land filled with pink fluffy clouds, and hundreds of Kakkorot's dancing about… Just as the clown was doing at the second. There would be no meat, and he would be re-united with his darling grandparents whom he had feared for the beginning years of his life.

"You're alive!!" Bulma squealed, as she finally rushed over to the young prince and wrapped him up into a big warm hug.

Vegeta paused, and then struggled from the girls grip. This was quite embarrassing, was he really dead… if he was dead, hell was quite a dark place. No… Bulma was here; he must have somehow rejuvenated his body healing himself.

"Girl! Let me go." Vegeta growled dangerously, as Bulma pulled from the hug, and then bit her bottom lip as she blinked at him.

Goku happily bounced up and down, his tail springing with him and flapping in a happy cheerful way. Vegeta was not so happy to see him.

"What is _he _doing here exactly." Vegeta growled, as he glared over to the clapping Goku. Bulma stopped herself from crying, as she glared to Goku and then back to the arrogant prince.

"He is here because he saved your life! If he hadn't given you that magic bean, you'd have been more history than my pet goldfish bunkey! All because _you_ were too stupid and fought with someone a lot stronger!" Bulma said pointing her finger into the astonished princes chest.

Vegeta stood astonished for a split second, just before human voices came from above. "Hey George! There's someone in here!"

"Don't be crazy, nobody could be under that… the dogs would have-"

George stopped in mid-sentence as he heard Bulma cursing at Vegeta again. "You need to learn to say thank you!"

Clumsily hitting his walkie talkie, he frantically called for back-up. This was serious; the building was lethal and could collapse even further at any second. How anybody could breathe underneath was a miracle in itself. The dust from the collapsing was enough to cause his lungs to wheeze and his eyes water.

"I DIDN'T NEED ANY HELP!!" Vegeta yelled, as he angrily punched a broken beam of wood causing it to shatter and splinter over the dark room.

The prince had been frightened for the first time in his young life, he hated to admit it to himself, but he was now in debt to a stupid weakling like Kakkorot.

His father was going to give him hell to pay if he ever discovered that his son was not the first legendary in the long three thousand years it had been. It was in the young prince Vegeta's blood and almost carved in stone for him to have that role. His father had spent many gruelling months training him up to fight and become strong enough to obtain the golden status of his race.

It was his destiny...

Vegeta gulped back a tear as he thought of how disappointed his father was going to be of him… That was if he was ever going to make it home, first he had to avenge his pride and destroy Brolley.

Goku watched in amazement as Vegeta began to glow a brilliant blue, his tail flickering madly with the energy as he screamed out in what seemed anger. Bulma just widened her eyes and stepped backwards as the remains of the building began to shake violently with the powers the little Prince was giving off.

Images of the fight kept flowing back to the youngster, with each flashback he grew in power. Never before had he lost in a fight, and now he was seriously pissed off. His legendary statues had been stolen right from under his feet, and by whom… a peasant child…

Vegeta couldn't even remember the muscular built kids name, he noticed the paled frayed garments which Brolley had donned; they were worn by the Saiyan's in the most poorest areas of his home planet.

Those were the type of garments worn by the beggars and the slaves. Even to call them a third class like that fool Kakkorot would have been an insult.

The words that Brolley had spoken before the fight continued to echo through the young heirs mind. "I am the legendary Super Saiyan…"

His bones and wounds were now healed, but Vegeta's pride was in shatters. His duty… The entire prophecy everything was wrong everything he had ever wanted… Gone…

The blue light grew and grew, until the light from the sun began to shine through as the rubble above the restaurant lifted. Vegeta still continued to howl in fury as he kept on powering up. The ground below him shaking violently and the people above screaming in terror as rocks and rubble began to shoot into the air upon their own.

Bulma clutched to Goku who shielded her from the flying rubble and the storm of dust as Vegeta shouted even louder.

"That power…." Goku muttered in awe, as his prince began to rise into the air.

Could Vegeta have even more power than him now... This was not good... It was amazing and brilliant... But not good...

Little Goku scratched his head in amazement and confusion as Vegeta stopped powering up and calmed down slightly. In an instant he turned and looked to the cowering Bulma and the stunned child of Bardock.

The little boy no longer looked like a youngster. For the short space of time, Prince Vegeta looked like a man. His armour still bore the holes from the earlier battle, and the blood still glistened as though fresh. Now instead of broken bones and agonising cuts; he had a muscular build and a new glint in his eyes which hadn't been there before.

He looked like a true Saiyan warrior and yet he was only four and a half years old.

Vegeta could feel his new power, it angered him that he was still not the legendary Super Saiyan, but after being bought back to life like that... he could feel a new sense of ability and strength which certainly hadn't been there before.

He felt stronger, faster; all of his senses were clearer and enhanced. Vegeta had certainly become much stronger.

Vegeta breathed deeply, and smirked to the cowering blue haired girl. She did look really pretty, even though she was hiding from his new strength. "Stupid girl." he said aloud in an amused voice.

Vegeta liked that, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of something fearing his power and presence. It all came with the package of being the Prince of a warrior race.

His anger was slowly replaced with revenge, he would avenge that stupid clown and then he would deny him ever being the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Nobody would know, the only thing they could quite possibly find was a floating corpse of a weak low-level Saiyan child. That was if the Prince didn't blow him to the next dimension after kicking the worthless diseased weakling into a bloody pulp.

Vegeta chuckled, just before throwing a large ball of energy into the bright blue skies above. As if on cue everybody above ground began to scream thinking that the strange alien terrorists had struck again.

Goku growled in annoyance, and pulled away from Bulma's tight grip. "Vegeta you're not being nice!"

Vegeta snickered, and then raised his hand in a threatening way to Goku. "I never said I was nice. I have to thank you though... For giving me these new powers. I will have plenty of _fun_ with them." A pearly blue glow formed in his palm as he tried to intimidate his rival.

Goku growled, Vegeta hadn't changed much after his ordeal at all. Goku smirked back as he shouted out to the bullying prince. "I thought you didn't need any help!"

Bulma growled, and stepped away from the Saiyan. Her daddy was right; she shouldn't associate with these aliens. They really were getting her into all kinds of trouble.

She should still be in the safety of the pre-school fencings, not halfway around the world somewhere, being pushed about by her snatcher!

Well… She wasn't getting pushed about but Goku was… - And after saving his sorry cute butt!

Her Prince was a bad Prince!

"Shut it Kakkorot you loser! Or I might just have to try out my new powers on you." Vegeta threatened.

Just as he was about to force Goku into a fight, a strange thick brown material slithered between the two like a snake.

Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence as the strange creature wriggled and shifted wildly almost touching his fluffy brown tail.

Vegeta was not scared of anything.

Anything… But worms.

In a flash he was behind Bulma, his tail wrapped around her like a chain binding her to him. She was going to face the worm first, it could eat Kakkorot and then her, so hopefully by the time it got to him it would be too full.

Worms were the thing of his nightmares, often little Vegeta would wake up sweating and frightened after they would chase him and wriggle over his body.

"Whaaa" Bulma stuttered, as she felt Vegeta trembling behind her. He buried his head in her neck, 'Did I just hear him whimper…' Bulma thought to herself. As she looked towards the thing which had petrified the great _tough _fighter.

"WE'RE SENDING SOMEONE DOWN! PLEASE DON'T MOVE AT ALL! IS EVERYBODY OKAY DOWN THERE?"

Goku looked to the Prince and then to the rope. He was as confused as Bulma.

Vegeta didn't seem to hear the human's voices, as he continued to tremble into the female. It was a real big worm…. Really big and long and squirmy….

* * *

The boar was had roasted to perfection. In just a few minutes Turles, Radditz, Brolley and 18 were all tucking into the fresh smoked pork.

The fur and insides were thrown aside, once the two hunters had returned, 18 had been quick to demonstrate her culinary skills by showing them how the pig was gutted and prepared. It was a good thing she was about, none of the others would have known to remove the heart and long squidgy intestines before cooking it.

Turles and Radditz were originally contemplating on eating it raw.

The tower looked tall and mighty, as the smell of the boar wafted right up to a savouring Yajorobie.

Leaning closer he inhaled the smell; he couldn't stop himself as a drool escaped his lips and fell below. Korin couldn't cook like that, and a guy could only eat so many nuked microwave dinners.

He prepared to launch his fat belly over the lookout, but was prevented by the great Korin himself.

"You don't even think about it mister. You're not leaving this tower until you finish off cleaning my toilet, and then don't forget you've got to brush my coat."

Yajorobie stopped in mid jump, if he didn't listen to Korin then he would never be trained, and if he was never trained then he would never get those sexy babes on the car commercials.

"Life sucks." He muttered angrily, as he stomped over the marble floor to the direction of the icky smelling toilet.

Korin may have been a cat, but he certainly didn't use a litter tray. Yajorobie grimaced as he imagined having to clean out one of those. Somehow he knew from the chuckling cat, that he was going to be short of a few cleaning essentials.

* * *

**Disclaimer: First off, I want to appologise for the huge delay in updating. I did post a short Authors note explaining my reasons, and I want to say a big huge thankyou to everybody for being so understanding and patient.**

**Thankyou everybody, without your support I don't know what I would be doing right now! :-P **

**Well I'm back! I'm refreshed, well surfed! :-D College is over with, Sadly for good and now I have the time needed to dedicate to all my fanfictions! :-X **

**I would really really love some feedback on this chapter, I appologise if it was not so good, I am feeling a little croaky with my writing because its been so many weeks. **

**Please do leave a review, your support is so much appreciated and will really help spur me on to try and get the chapters out asap. **

**Thanks again! I love you all!!**


	14. NOTE

**SORRY FOR THE DLEAY IN MY UPDATES, I DO SO VOW THAT I AM WORKING ON UPDATES AT THE MOMENT, IT HAS BEEN OVER A YEAR FOR SOME STORIES, AND I SERIOUSLY APPOLOGISE, WHAT I CAN RECOMMEND IS TO ADD ME TO AN AUTHOR ALERT OR STORY ALERT, OR POP YOUR EMAIL ONTO A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD PREFER TO BE ALERTED THAT WAY. (IT WOULD BE EASIER FOR STORY ALERTS MIND) BASICALLY I HAVE BEGAN A NEW COLLEGE COURSE (ADVANCED CANINE PSYCHOLOGY) I'M WORKING AT A DOG RESCUE AND ALSO AT A PETSHOP. SO IT'S A PRETTY HEAVY WORK SCHEDULE. OH AND ALONG WITH COLLECTING THE SEVEN DRAGONBALLS TO MAKE A VERY SPECIAL WISH... **

**I AM WRITING THE NEW CHAPTERS, I HAVE PLOTS UPSTAIRS IN MY FOLDER FOR ALL MY STORIES AND I AM INTENDING OVER APRIL TO BE UPDATING THE MAJORITY OF THEM! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. PLEASE DO FORGIVE ME. P.S I HAVE ALSO JUST BEGAN PURCHASING/IMPORTING THE REMASTERED DRAGONBALL Z SEASONS. (WOWEE I'M SO IMPRESSED BY THE PICTURE QUALITY.)**

**SO DON'T PANIC, I HAVE NOT SUDDENLY FORMED A DISTATE FOR WRITING OR ANIME, QUITE THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY.... PLEASE DO KEEP AN EYE OUT. UPDATES WILL BE COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!! **


End file.
